Tenerme Ama:
by Shadow Willow
Summary: What if fate hadnt taken Sirius's life? Now that the gang is going to stay with him for the summer, how is he going to handle his new found affection toward Hermione? R&R I mean it!Lemons & swearing dont give me that face! its love slight AU
1. Breaking the Solitude

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter One

The house was a dark dusty cell as far as he was concerned. His whisky swirled softly in his glass as he looked down sullenly at it. His bare chest rose and fell softly as his head slumped forward. He hummed softly and tilted the glass to his lips, his dark midnight eyes turning to the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The tick tock seemed to sneer at him.

"Damn slow bastard you are, father time." His deep raspy voice spoke as he closed his eyes and down the rest of the drink, then let the glass slip to the carpeted floor. All this solitude was driving him slowly insane. Sure he had the Order members, but lately they only came around two days out of the week. Hardly enough social activity for Sirius, who had had spent an unholy amount of time in Azkaban and still had his old spirit about him. A spirit unused to being left in the dark by those he cared for. A soft sigh escaped his lips. If not for the letters from Harry, Hermione, and Ron; Sirius was sure he would have died from boredom a long time ago. The latest letters read that they were coming to spend the summer holiday with him. He couldn't wait to say the least. His head started to nod, and he stretched out on the couch as his mind slowly slipped into a trance.

"I wonder when Harry will arrive. Hell I even miss that prat Ron. And Hermione, what is she up to I wonder? Most likely reading. His normally grim mouth twitched into a smile as his mind drifted over Hermione, the little bushy haired girl.

-+--+--+--+-

Hermione noted the worried look on her fathers face as he looked around the dumpy houses.

"Are you sure darling I should leave you here? I mean it doesn't look safe at all." He bit his lower lip, an act he often did when he was nervous, ¦much like she herself did. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm going straight into the house, plus, the adults will be there." She hated referring to herself as a child in front of him, I mean after all she was 16 this summer, almost seventeen! But she knew if she mentioned adult wizard it would set his mind to ease which it did. Hermione set her bags down at the front entrance as she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Hello! Any one here?" She wondered why it was so quite! Perhaps the boys hadn't arrived yet.

A scent wafted in to him as he lay on the couch. His eyes moved under their lids as he inhaled it. Carmel, he muttered. The voice was familiar too, but soft and silky almost, all be it a little high pitched. The footsteps came into the room he was sleeping in and he picked his head up and looked over to the female staring at him. His vision blurry from sleep he blinked and grinned. Hermione had arrived.

"Sirius, I'm so happy to see you!"

She walked forward a little with a smile on her lips and Sirius jumped up from the couch, his sweat pants hanging from his hips. Not caring about formalities he scooped her into a bear hug.

"Oh my God an angel of mercy just walked in!" He felt her breath on his chest as she chuckled. He smiled slyly.

" Seriously Hermione, I was about to go insane unless some one came soon!" She pulled away and he was surprised to find he hadn't wanted her too.

_Eh, chalk it up to being alone for so long, you want contact from any one about now_.

He shrugged it off.

He led Hermione into the kitchen and put a pot of tea on the stove. She noted how he seemed full of talk and felt her heart sink realizing how lonely he must have been these past few months. She wasn't sure she herself could handle that kind of solitude.

"So when is Harry coming up? I thought he would be here by now.: She said over the counter as she looked up at Sirius. He hoped to God she would stop leaning like that, her button up blouse was open at the top, and he felt his eyes drink up the sight of her milky white skin he was presented with. It was a stark contrast to the stained old counter. He swallowed and turned his attention to the tea leaves instead.

_Stop it now old man!_

_What? You check out all the females Sirius, that's what you do._

_Yes but not Harry's underage friends!_

_Not underage for long though is she?_

_Yes well didn't hurt any thing did it? And when did Hermione get that pretty skin of hers? And her lips fill out like that?_

She noticed he seemed to be in deep thought and took the moment to look closer at him. His shaggy black hair was clean now, but was still the same as always. His eyes seemed to be so solemn. And his face was a bit better now that he was in the safety of the home, he had filled out and his lean muscles flexed as he bustled around the kitchen. She blushed as she looked over his chest, can't deny he is a good looking man, key word there **man** not **boy**. She sighed inwardly, she was 16, and he was in his late 30's. She shook herself slightly, why are you even thinking these things? She had never been one for boys, the only three men she had ever had a crush on where Lockhart, Cedric, and of course, Victor. But though she had shared her first kiss with Victor, it had never been more then that. Thank God Hermione was not one of those girls who figured she would die if she stayed a virgin for to long. Hermione knew one day she would find the guy she wanted to be with, and she was in no hurry. No use speeding up to the future, when you get there you'll wish you had the past back.

"Well he and Ron where coming up today, but I just got an owl telling me they wont be here till Tuesday, so one more week." Sirius said sounding sullen. She nodded as she pushed a run away strand of hair from her face.

"Why are they gonna be late?" Hermione asked as she grinned and took the cup of tea from Sirius' hand.

"Well something about Molly wanting to spend the week with them seeing as for some reason she won't be there before they leave." He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat just away from Hermione. They sat like that for a little bit, each taking turns to look at the other or at the wall across the room. She could feel the slight blush creeping into her cheeks as he caught her eye and gave her that oh so sweet smile of his.

"So…" Hermione said, but he cut her off.

"Just you and me for a week, well and some of the members, but they are busy right now. Wont see much of them, the Order has a lot to do." He trailed off. She noticed some color coming to his pale cheeks and wondered if he was blushing?

" I'm glad to have the company Hermione. I really am." He smiled so sweetly to her that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah me too Sirius, we've never really spent any time together before. It will be nice to get to know you better." She set the cup down on the counter giving him an earnest smile.

" Besides, I've always thought we should get to know each other better." She stuttered slightly at those words as he gave her a curious look, one between intrigue and agreement.

" Yeah me too Mione'." She blushed.

" Well I mean…for the sake of….Harry you know, and plus, your nice…and…" He laughed at her blush and rubbed her shoulder in a friendly manner.

" Don't worry Mione' I get it, I've been meaning to get to know you better to." They talked of their first meeting and a few other things.

She stood up and his heart sank a little, he had hoped maybe she would sit and talk longer. She stood at the entrance and beckoned to him.

"Now Sirius I must admit, I've always found you to be an immature prat, so be useful for once and take my bags put to my room." She winked at him and laughed as he made a mock hurt look.

"Well if you really think that." He stood up and grinned wickedly as he made to tickle her stomach and she jumped away.

Yes Sirius was glad for the company, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had every time she giggled or laughed at him.

_Stop it now old man!_

_-------------------_

**Thanx to my Beta **

**The jersey girl next door!**

**And all the reviewers -smile-**


	2. Yes I want to, so I will

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter two

_( Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and I do not make money from this story: applies to all chapters) _

_To rich or to poor_

_She's wanted me less, _

_And I've wanted her more._

_-_Cumbersome Lyrics

After he had taken her bags up to her room for her he found himself wondering where she could have gotten of to? He realized sadly as he shut her door and headed down the hallway to the stairs he was acting like a lost puppy.

'_better then a dog in heat.'_ He frowned darkly and pressed the thought from his head. She wasn't in the lounge, or near the entrance. Not wanting to call out the fact that he was trying to find her after only five minutes away from each other, he simply sat down on the couch and ran his hand through his messy hair.

He tried reaching for the brandy bottle but just then her caught the soft smell of Carmel wafting into the room and sure enough moments late she appeared. She looked over to him as his hand retracted from the bottle and he nodded.

She felt a tug at her stomach.

'_what was that! Hmm never mind.'_ She stretched her arms above her head.

" Thanks for lugging my bags up to the room, I'm just really tired from all the traveling I've done lately." She frowned as a dark look crossed his eyes. Crossing the room she took the arm chair beside the couch and leaned over looking up at him.

" Are you okay Sirius?" He didn't look her in the eye only watched her shadow dancing with the flame light from the fire. He sighed reaching out for the bottle, finding he didn't have a glass he shrugged and took a swig from its contents.

" Well 'Mione, I was thinking about how long its been since I was out of this house." He immediately regret bring it up as he saw the look of hurt cross her face.

" Oh I'm sorry Sirius! I never thought… I shouldn't have….Sorry" She ended her sentence in mumble which brought a bark like laugh from his lips.

" Hermione its not your fault Dumbledore insists on keeping my chained up here when I could be back at Hogwarts." His voice was so bitter at the mention of Dumbledore that Hermione found her hand reaching out to his and holding it softly.

He looked down at her hand, what friendly gesture….to bad he had just grown tense and his hand felt like it was on fire….a good fire. He pulled his hand away. She took it as he was still sulking and spoke again.

" Its only a matter of time before your cleared! ( she beamed ) Then you can have every thing you want! A place of your own, maybe a job again." He felt his stomach turn over.

'_yeah every thing I want.'_ He flinched as he looked over to her then he quickly recovered.

" Yeah but who wants a house? I want to run outside chasing squirrels." He winked at her and put the bottle back down.

-+--+--+--+-

The week seemed to fly by. To Sirius dismay, and excitement, they had only one more night before Harry arrived. He was happy to see his godson, but slightly put out his time alone with Hermione would be done. They hadn't been alone completely, that would be weird as the many members of the order stopped by now and then, some staying for dinner.

Over the week he had learned so many things about her he hadn't known! Why hadn't Harry ever told him how she chewed her bottom lip as she thought of her next move in chess. Or the way her eyes got all glittery if she laughed to hard, or the way her hand played across your arm as she passed you in the hall way.

'_stop it old man'_ He growled at himself as he tried to remind himself about all sexy woman he had been with before hand, Hermione could never compare…could she? She lacked the busty figure he had always loved in woman, also he never slept with some one he knew.

'_wow wait…..who said any thing about sleeping with Hermione?'_

' _You did, after all, you haven't been with a women sense before Azkaban.'_

'_yes key word there is woman, not little girl'_

A devilish grin spread across his hansom face as he told him self how she clearly was NOT a little girl any more.

Sirius had never been one to deny himself a woman, but this was Hermione! Still he couldn't help the fact she smelled so damn nice. It started then, he felt that feeling he hadn't felt in so long, excitement. How exciting would it be to seduce her under every ones nose? He laughed softly. The old feeling of the hunt coming back to him. He sat up in his room and looked at his reflection. Yeah he was older, but damn he was nice to look at still at least.

'_she's still underage though stupid'_

He felt a little guilt well up inside his stomach, only to be forgotten as her scent wafted under his door. It was mixed with beef stew, ah she had made dinner tonight.

He chuckled as he stepped out of his room.

'_she may be only 16, but her mind is more then most 22 year olds, besides IF she doesn't want me I'll back down', and any way, its just flirting, we'd never do any thing foolish'_ He some how felt he was fooling himself, had he really just justified his going after her? Apparently yes.

She stood by the stove stirring the stew. She glanced over her shoulder nervously. She had decided…for some insane reason she was going to come to dinner wearing her vary short…pajama shorts. She was scolding her self inwardly.

'_what had you been thinking! Why would you wear something like this to dinner, when you never let any one see you in them at all.'_ She knew why but, she felt foolish for trying to seem alluring…yeah right! She laughed at her self. Maybe to Ron she was pretty, but not to a grown man. Not to him.

" What was funny 'Mione?" She looked around. She smiled softly.

" Oh nothing I was just thinking." He had just entered the kitchen, his feet padded on the cold floor as he walked behind her. She heard him lay some bowls on the table, and as she turned back to the stew she tensed as she felt his hand slide by her waist and flip the stove off.

" Looks about done." She felt a shiver go down her back as he stood right behind her, his breath tickling her neck. She was rooted to the spot as he stepped away from her. She almost was sure she heard him chuckle….maybe not.

He watched as she set the pot on the table and ladled out some into the bowl before placing it in front of him. As she went to get some for himself he put his feet up on the table.

" eh, and were is my drink woman? A man needs drink." He winked at her as she blushed, but felt pleased as she recovered.

" I didn't know you where a man Mr. Black, I thought you where around Harry's age." She stuck her tongue out at him and he only looked on smirking at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she crossed to the fridge and pulled out two butter beers.

Handing him one and placing the other at her place she sat down a few chairs away from him. She smiled as they ate, she had become fond of their chats actually, he was quite funny and witty. But it never surprised her how she could relate to him so much, she had always been on good feet with older people. But at the same time he was only a 14 year old in an adults body.

He wondered what her look was for as she looked down at her feet. He cleared his throat.

" So you excited about tomorrow morning?" She nodded eagerly.

" Oh yes, all summer with you guys is gonna be so great! I mean I love my folks, but its nice to spend it some where else for once." He nodded and finished his soup.

" I'm just glad to have the company."

They sat around the fire place. He had just made his move in chess and laughed as she chewed her bottom lip.

" You cant win 'Mione, I've beat you once again." He laughed even harder as she reached over and pinched his arm hard.

" Ouch, you know, that only encourages me, I like it rough." She laughed with him, but at that statement her mind had flashed her some images she knew wouldn't be played out. She blushed at her self as she felt her body react to the way he flexed his muscle every time he leaned back.

She had caught him many a time watching her, and she knew that they were flirting, but really she couldn't image him being serious. This was all good fun. Her head leaned against the side of the couch as she yawned. She felt vary sleepy, but probely due to the two brandies she had just drank. She looked up at him as he cocked his head and looked at her.

" You look sleepy." She nodded and he rolled his eyes. He stood up and moved the chess board out of the way. He cast a look around the room till his gaze drifted over the radio. Switching it on he let the music up a little as he sat down on the couch. He patted the seat beside him and Hermione took the invitation. He loved the way her legs looked in those little shorts and he suppressed a pleased sigh. He tipped his glass draining the rest of the contents as her weight shifted the cushions and he felt her slight body heat by his side.

She leaned on him using his shoulder as a pillow. He was comfy she admitted to her self. Her sleepy mind, slightly tipsy remember told her to snuggle in to him, and she did. She felt his body relax, molding into hers as she used him as a pillow. Looking up at him he had a look on his face….what was it? He looked like he had just figured something out. She shrugged it off and smiled stupidly instead.

" Your comfy." His barkish laugh rang out.

" Yes I've been told before." He put his glass on the counter top then swung his legs onto the couch her body now pressed into his as they laid side by side on the couch. The look of it nothing special, but he could feel her hips against his and her rising chest was pressed to his side. Sliding an arm around her shoulder and squeezing slightly, as though reassuring himself she wasn't going any were. He leaned his head against the top of hers and inhaled the Carmel smell of her shampoo.

" But never by such a pretty little thing before." He smirked his mind becoming cloudy from the alcohol and the smell of her body.

She picked her head up and frowned.

" Sirius?"

He mumbled. And she bite her bottom lip before saying any thing else.

" We shouldn't do this when Harry and Ron get here." He smirked.

" Oh really Hermione? And what are we doing?" He slipped his free arm around her waist and he felt her press into him more.

Sleep was getting ready to take her and she could only shrug.

" What ever this is." He felt her nod of, and all his earlier guilt, and problems with his action was completely gone, he was screwed now as he swung one leg over her body as close to his as he could.

So ya like so far? I am such a sucker for Sirius/Hermione

Any way LEAVE A REVIEW you cheeky buggers lol I don't mind flames, but I would luv to know if any one likes this as much as I do.


	3. Fat Chance Ron, Fat Chance

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Three

_We Can live like jack and sally_

_If you want, We can have _

_Halloween on Christmas,_

_And in the night We'll wish_

_This never ends._

_-_Miss you, lyrics

He grunted he opened one eye, the hangover from the night before was slight, but still the sunlight swooshing in from the window did nothing to make his head feel better. He went to shift but stopped as he felt her still laying beside him.

He had forgotten about last night until know, but as he looked down at the top of her head he grinned wickedly and ran his fingers down her neck and over her shoulder, pushing some of that bushy hair of hers away from her face. She was so soft, he felt his animal craving kick in as he watched her chest rise and fall. But that wasn't all, something else was stirring in him.

He had slept all night with her on the couch…she was sleeping in his arms.

His smirk grew as he felt her stir and lift her head and look around.

'_un……where am I? Oh yeah the couch.'_

'_Sirius is tangled up in me'_

She blushed and sat up but realized he was awake as his arms had not let go of her and she was forced to hang over him. She felt the heat in her face flowing down her neck and as she looked him straight in the eye, those dark eyes she wanted to take him right then and there.

She gasped slightly.

" Morning Mione."

" Morning." He let his hands slip away and stood up. He reached a hand out and waited for her to except it. She did, and as he pulled her up she gasped loudly.

He smirked at her.

" What?" She pointed at the clock.

" Harry will be here any moment!"

They bustled around trying to clean up their mess before every body arrived. She tossed the dishes in the sink and let the magic brush scrub them clean. He gathered up their brandy glasses and couldn't suppress the smirk that spread across his face as he watched her bustle around cleaning up. But as soon as they had finished they heard the door open and then close. Her flirting smile slid away as she whirled around and bounded into the entrance hall. He could hear Harry and Ron together with her as they laughed and joked together.

He felt slightly angry she could just ignore him like that, because the young men had finally arrived, like he hadn't been standing there.

Making his own appearance into the hall he smiled widely at his godson and his friend. Bringing Harry into a bear hug before shaking the hand of Ron. He suppressed his feelings before, just wanting to have a good time with Harry.

" Sirius Its so good to see you!" Ron nodded his agreement.

" Well of course it is Harry, I'm the only fun adult in this damn order." He gave them all a wink and brought them into the kitchen.

Ron walked in behind Hermione and his mouth hung open.

" Hermione?" they all looked over to the red haired boy.

" What are you wearing?" She felt her cheeks grow hot and she blushed, turning around slowly in a circle allowing Ron and Harry to see her shorts fully she shrugged.

" It was hot last night, and I wasn't able to change yet." Ron tried to hide his likeness of the pants but she only rolled her eyes.

" Yes well if they _bother_ you Ron I can always run and change now." She turned as if leaving but Ron stammered.

" Umm…No!…Cricky, they look…good." The three friends looked at each other in silence, before Harry and Hermione burst out laughing only to be joined moments later by a slightly red Ron.

Sirius would have laughed to if not for the feeling of annoyance toward Ron. His poor attempt at hiding his lustful stares at Hermione made him want to smack the boy for some reason.

'_Only because he is so obvious, and their friends, if he tries something it wont end nicely for sure'_

'_Uh-huh, or because your still full of memories of her from only an hour ago, of her body pressed against yours'_

He grunted moodily as he banged some pots around for four mugs to pour coffee in.

Soon they all sat around the table, Sirius by Harry, and to their left Ron next to Hermione.

" So when will Ginny get up here? And the twins?" Ron pulled his eyes away from the plate of sandwiches in front of him to look at Sirius.

" Well….probely tonight." He said with his mouth full of bread and cheese.

By the end of the week, we find the house hold snuggled into the lounge area. A blushing Ginny was leaning back against Harry as he had his left arm over her. He was sitting back watching Ron have a go at chess with Sirius, who was whooping his arse. His thoughts where mostly happy, he was spending time with his best friends, and his godfather, for the WHOLE summer, but he couldn't help but worry slightly, as his godfather seemed to brood now and then. Harry often wondered what it could be that upset him and set him into a heavy frown.

Fred and George where sitting on the couch with Hermione curled up on the end with her nose in a book. They where discussing the rise and fall of prices on trick wands at zonko's.

" I'm telling you Fred, if they get any higher priced, their going to loose a good paying group at Hogwarts."

" Na, no way! They'll lower the prices by October, in light of the holidays."

Sirius made his move.

" Check Mate." A loud groan erupted from Ron's mouth as Sirius grinned and took a glance at the couch.

Why had Hermione seem to ignore him lately? Sure, they had never been close, not like him and Harry, but she seemed to really try to not get caught in the same room as him. Truth be told he was more then a little peeved this 16 year old girl had him wound up like this.

But as he watched her reading he saw her glance up and smile softly at him.

'_yeah right old man, keep dreaming.'_

He turned his head back and accepted a re-match from Ron.

Why shouldn't he go after her? After all it was only him and the gang here…and he had been alone for so long. She had been the first to break that solitude.

'_Your just a pervert.'_ He shook his head and glanced at Ginny, who know was talking animatedly to Harry about he knew broomstick she saw. If that was the case, he should be sizing her up, he should feel that tug at his stomach as he looked at her, that growing heat in his navel.

Ginny did nothing for him.

'_Besides, Hermione had something better, something I cant describe.'_

'_Or maybe your solitude has finally made you insane?' _

Hermione looked up and grinned as Ron cried out.

" Check Mate!" Sirius grinned and mock hit Ron.

" Yeah yeah, get outta here and let some one else try." Fred laughed and sat down to play. Ron took a swig of his butter beer and glanced over to Hermione. Standing up he took Fred's old spot and sat next to her.

Sirius knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to eavesdrop….

" So Hermione, I was… err…..wanting to talk to you about something." He looked flushed and nervous as she closed her book and turned to him.

" What Ron?" She asked sweetly, but she thought she knew what was about to unfold. She had to admit, last summer she had had a crush on Ron, but she knew that they could never actually go out…it just wouldn't be right.

It wouldn't feel right.

" Well umm. I was ah.." She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can ask me any thing Ron, so what up?" He smiled weakly and Sirius found himself disgusted.

'_Not much of a man huh? Harry was never that nervous with Ginny.'_

" Well I was wondering if, you know, you'd go out with me to Hogsmead some time this year?" He raised his eyebrows at her as she smiled down to her knees.

" Well Ron, I'm flattered but….( she couldn't bring herself to hurt him so decided for a softer landing ) I really need to think about…you know…dating and such, Not you trust me! Jus the idea." She looked on at him wondering what he would say.

" Err, so that's not a no…so yeah take your time." He laughed slightly and offered her a butter beer.

Sirius chuckled, returning to his now loosing game with Fred.

'_Fat chance Ron, fat Chance.'_ Ron turned back to her a sly grin on his lips.

" You know, sorry I missed your B-day. I sent you a card and all." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

" The card was fine, I loved it." He still shook his head though and suddenly leaned in and placed an awkward kiss some where between her cheeks and lips. Hermione looked shocked but recovered, Ron looked slightly smug. Sirius.

Well he had to release his grip on the poor chess piece as Fred called out to him.

" Oy Sirius buddy, your dead bishop is mad that your squeezing his head off."

A few minutes later Fred called out his win and Sirius, brooding stood up and excused himself to the kitchen. He couldn't shake of this new mood as images of Ron kissing Hermione flooded his mind.

Hermione was so surprised when Ron had pecked her. Surprised and wondering if Sirius had seen? Why would I want him to see?

'_Because you want him.'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Yes you do Mione, every time he looks at you, every time you see him smile, every time around in his tight jeans.'_

She smirked to her self. Getting up and saying she wanted to head to bed early she said night to them all.

Ron looked a bit sad at this development but said night any way.

Sirius heard her say good night. With out thinking he crossed in the shadows making his way up the stairs and stood there at the entrance to her bedroom. His mind racing.

Ron was messing with something he ought not to. Sirius was quite sure he would take his head off next time he laid his lips on hers.

'_don't be so possessive old man, you only flirt with her for fun, not as if you want her as yours…even if you did she's not.'_

She made her way up the stairs looking down. She wished Sirius had been there so she could have wished him good night. She sighed.

As she made her way to the landing she felt eyes on her and looked up toward her door.

Her heat skipped.

" Sirius?" She willed her legs to move closer, and they eagerly did. She fought back her rising blush…this is what Ron didn't have…every thing Sirius did.

He smiled slyly at her as she approached, his eyes grazing over her hips as they swayed toward him.

She tried to look sexy, as well she could. In her hand a book of charms, her shirt proclaiming 'Merlin is my homeboy!' and her pajama shorts hot pink. Yes how sexy, she rolled her eyes inwardly. She stopped about a foot from him and smiled.

" I was hoping to catch you to tell you good night." He ran a hand through his messy black locks.

" You can talk to me any time Mione, even if I'm busy." She nodded.

" Thanks,…well…night Sirius." She made a little move as to open her door but he stepped in front of it. Her heart stopped as he was standing inches away from her and she looked up into his handsome face.

" I wanted to ask if your alright Mione." His voice was low and husky. Her body heat was reaching out and mingling with his. Their breath meeting also.

" I'm fine, why do you ask?" She said this kind of breathless and he knew she wanted to touch him. He leaned in faking a friendly gesture but really just wanting to inhale her scent. His dark eyes intense.

" I saw Ron kiss you and… well you looked upset for a moment." She couldn't make her eyes work and found herself gazing at his strong jaw. The little bit of stubble had a few grey flecks in it.

" Well yeah, I just… ( she tore her gaze away and looked down leaning on the wall next to him. ) was taken aback." He drank in her soft hair on her neck and he reached out to brush it away.


	4. Sweet Dreams Mione

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Four

_Is it wrong to want _

_Something so obviously _

_Mine?_

_Is it wrong to need _

_A touch._

_A kiss._

_A reason for sneaking out at night?_

_-_My Reason

" Well, he is after all…an immature boy, around a beautiful girl, makes sense he would try something." He wondered if he was himself right now, if he would feel bad for putting Ron down? But He felt her shudder under his touch and he lost all thought of his logical self. He knew what he wanted.

Hermione.

No more denying.

" Mione….I'm afraid I never got you any thing for your B-day." She looked up at him. This was Sirius, her best friends godfather, mister sexy, mister 40, mister dangerous….

" I know ( she faked a look of hurt ) I cant believe you forgot." He grinned at her, noticing her bite her bottom lip.

" Hmm, I don't have any thing right now but.." She was to intent on looking in his eyes, at his dark locks, at his soft pale skin of his neck to even hear him, and as he leaned in closer his nose touching her cheek she inveterately pressed into him causing him to chuckle darkly.

" I can think of one thing I could give you." Her body wouldn't obey her and the only thing she knew was she wanted his touch, desperately! He closed his eyes as his lips trailed across her cheek and lighted softly on her lips.

He was going to show her a real kiss, not that pretend thing Ron had given her. Grasping her face In his rough hands he pulled her back into the shadow of the door way. His lips claiming hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck parting her lips, as his warm wet tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers. She wasn't sure how to do it, but it felt right, and as she moved her mouth in rhythm with his she figured she did it right as he was deepening the kiss.

It seemed as soon as it started it stopped.

Her mind reeling with lust and guilt, Had she really just kissed this man? A man forbidden to her? Her Best friends godfather?

His lips still burnt with her taste on them as he pressed her into his body. He had claimed her with that kiss, showed her his real intentions, what he really wanted. Now it was up to her, if she turned away and screamed pervert then he knew he had lost, but he also knew she wouldn't or he wouldn't have taken the chance. She wouldn't because he felt like he could read her thoughts, her inner most privet thoughts.

She was panting, breathing shallow she looked up at him.

" I…we…shouldn't do that." She went to pull away and he let her but he still was blocking her door.

" Your right Mione…we shouldn't have." He was looking at her with something she couldn't place.

" But it was only a _kiss_, just a gift to a beautiful woman from me." She could still taste him inside her mouth, a sweet addictive taste.

She had never gone that far with Victor.

" I'm sorry ( he cont. with his husky voice ) to have upset you." She shook her head, no, no she couldn't have him think she didn't like it, she had loved it, and for some reason she couldn't let him walk away thinking other wise.

" No!… I wanted you to." Her stomach tugged at her as he grinned at her and opened her door. She slid by him and she bit her bottom lip as his hand trailed down her arm.

" Sweet Dreams Mione." He closed the door.

-------------------------------------------

**Sorry it so short! This chapter was going to be part of the third chapter but when I posted it the end was cut off O.O lol So its no the fourth chapter.**

**I wanna thank all of the reviewers! Just a head up, I'm already writing the next chapter . , Trust me, things are getting steamy fast. Anyway thanx again for the reviews guys I luv to hear from the readers.**

**Luv**

**Shadow Willow**


	5. Freedom how sweet

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

**Chapter Five**

_I inhale that sweet smell_

_Of your hands.._

_Of your legs…_

_I see the beauty,_

_Of your eyes,_

_Of your lips_

_And I touch,_

_The small of your back,_

_The beating of your chest,_

_The core of something sinful._

_Is our love._

_-_Cheyenne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after the kiss Hermione was sitting in her room on the end of her bed. Ginny was lightly snoring and some were above her head she could hear the twins laughing and fooling around. Harry and Ron had long since went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. She supposed Sirius was down there too. She couldn't suppress the grin that had been on her since she woke as she hurried to her trunk and pulled out a pair of mid rise boot cut jeans. They fit snuggle and she made a mental note to cut down on all the ice cream she had been eating. She next reached for her favorite dark green shirt, it hung of the shoulder on one side and hade a lace up on the other side. Nothing to revealing, but nice non the less. She cast one more look to her friend on the bed, her copper hair sprawled out along the pillow. She grinned and opened the door.

Stepping out into the landing she can her some voices from the kitchen below. Sirius was speaking, she smiled as she picked out his voice among about three others. Harry Ron, and Lupin where there also. She rounded the corner and came face to face with Harry who had turned to run up the stairs.

" Harry?" She looked around and noticed every single face in the room was beaming.

" What have I missed?" Sirius was leaning against the counter his gaze was on Lupin, but as she spoke he looked at her and smiled slyly.

Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose an hollered out tot eh rest of the house.

" Oy every one get down here!"

Her confusion grew as one by one every one piled into the kitchen, she looked from face to face.

" Well what is it already?" Fred asked as he took his invisibility hat of, making his head re-appear. Lupin grinned and looked at Sirius.

" Pad Foot my old friend tell them the news." They all turned their eyes to a vary smug looking Black.

" I've been cleared."

---------------------------------------------

The house was bustling with nose as about half the order were there to congratulate him on his new found freedom. Hermione found herself listening to him as he spoke to Tonks near the kitchen entrance. Her hair was bright blue today and she was smiling widely at her cousin.

" So after catching Peter they interrogated him, only to learn the truth…the truth they should have seen years ago."

Tonks gave him another hug before saying she was going to find Lupin for a chat. He waved her off and looked around the lounge. He couldn't express how happy he was that all these people cared enough to come and say congrets to him. But there was one witch he hadn't yet spoken to, only in passing. He wondered where she was of to and looked around again.

From the kitchen came that familiar scent, the one he had inhaled when he had leaned in so close to kiss her, and he followed it into the kitchen, as though it was beckoning him to come. His face cracked a grin as he spotted her with her back to him looking in the fridge. He set his butter beer down and dragged his socked feet across the carpeted floor before entering the kitchen. He was as quiet as a mouse as he silently reached out and placed his hand at the nap of her neck.

" OUCH!" She whirled around and frowned at him as he laughed out loud. She rubbed her neck where he had shocked her and tried not to laugh with him.

" You…are…so Childish Sirius!." She turned away but not before he saw the smile on her lips.

" Now Hermione, would you have me any other way?" He winked at her as he swaggered over to the table and sat down. She pretended not to notice his obvious stare and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

" I'm so happy your free now! You must be practically bouncing of the walls." She laughed and turned to face him his head was leaning back and his eyes shut as his hair fell back away from his face.

" You were right Mione…It was only a matter of time before I was cleared. I just couldn't let my self hope that high. She shrugged and blushed slightly.

" Well I better…err. ..see how Ginny is doing." She went to pass by him but gasped as he wrapped a strong arm around her and she found her self plopped onto his lap facing him. His chest rose and fell with hers. She realized just how nice his eyes looked as they reflected you in them.

" I need to thank you for it." She couldn't pull her gaze away from his eyes as she felt his breath tickle her neck. She sighed and tensed in his lap as he closed his eyes and brought his lips to her neck, nipping her slightly. A moan escaped her lips as his mouth trailed across the sensitive skin. She felt a rush of something in her body and suddenly, feeling bolder then she was she leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek, trailing her mouth to his ear and purring to him in the lowest sweetest voice she could mutter.

" I want you."

'_Oh Hermione…your playing with fire, don't say that!'_

'_Had to, it felt right, had to say it!'_

She watched as a look of pleasant surprise crossed his face. He knew that any one could walk in, but the thought only served to make him more reckless.

" What was that I hear? My little Mione wants something from me?" She shivered as he referred to her as his. Was she thinking this through? Did she really want some man thinking she was his? Wasn't that sexist of him? She was her own person, but she had to admit it had sounded sexy in her ears. She couldn't stop now though and she realized she couldn't make this easy for him, she had lured him in as much as he had lured her, now it was time for a little game. Standing up and looking down at him. She trailed a hand under his chin as she bit her bottom lip.

" No, not something, You. But what do you want?" She grinned wickedly as his eyes flared up with a emotion that could only be one thing. Yes she, may not know exactly why she was baiting him, but she felt sexy, beautiful, having a man like him lusting after her. She turned slowly and walked out the room.

He sat there. She had just tried to tease him, and he liked that. He grunted as he stood, trying to accommodate the slightly larger package in his pants as he stood. He looked around the room and chuckled as he took another swig from his butter beer.

'_damn that woman's sexy.' _He sighed and left the room.

---------------------------

The sun light was shining down on them, and Sirius couldn't help but crack a smile as the little party made its way down the streets, pausing now and then to enter a shop or two. Hermione and Ginny were trailing behind the rest. And as Mione's friend sipped her soft drink, she could tell she was thinking of something, as a slight frown dawned her face.

" Ginny is something bothering you?" The red head shrugged, then took Hermione's arm and stopped her in the street as the others window shopped just ahead.

Sirius gave her a little smile before turning to Harry to say something. She felt her heart skip, he looked like a dark stranger in the street, his dark green sweater and his black jeans set him out from the other brighter colored people. She sighed and smiled herself, before realizing Ginny was staring at her intently.

" Hermione?" She looked to Ginny and nodded. Ginny shook her head, before going on in a whisper.

" Its just….well…I've been wanting to…you know…step things up a bit with H, Harry." Hermione smiled slyly.

" Well Ginny, that's entirely up to you and him, why tell me?" Ginny shrugged.

" Well us girls stick together, and well, its not like I've don't it before. I mean I've never felt this way." She started mumbling and looking for the right words. Hermione drew her into a hug.

" I understand, and I think it's a great idea…just don't rush, let it happen as it does okay?" Ginny seemed relived and nodded vigorously.

" Yeah I know."

" Oy girls! Come on!" Ron was waving for them to come.

Inside the 'Magical Apparel ' they all spread out looking for things they needed. Ron and Harry went of for socks, Lupin and Tonks ( whom had been spending loads of time together ) went of to get some new shirts for Lupin's wardrobe. The twins went of muttering about needing pants, and Ginny followed behind Harry giving Hermione a smile.

Sirius was looking through a bin on the other side of the store. He was taking in the smells in the air. The sounds of people running around, and the soft texture of the clothes hung up on the racks.

Freedom.

He turned around looking for Hermione. He wanted to run a hand threw her hair and see that smile of hers. There she was bent over a dress. He admired it and frowned as she looked longingly at only to put it back on the rack. She glanced up at him as he approached her and said hi. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at the dress.

" Whoa Mione, You'd be a real looker in that thing." She giggled and held it up to her body. She struck a pose, and Sirius thought perhaps she was mimicking a famous muggle….what was her name? Marilyn something. They laughed and she put it back on rack. He put his arm around her shoulders now, knowing it was just them in the corner of the store, and unless some one walked around the racks on the left no one would see him as he held her this way.

" You should get it sweetheart." She shook her head nervously.

" Na, I don't need it, besides I would rather spend the money on a new set of books." He chuckled at how sincere she was in saying that. He snaked his hands around her waist and he felt her shiver as she was drawn into him.

"Only my Mione could say that." She put her hands around his neck and looked up into his eyes…..

Just then a loud cry of "STUPIFY" came from the front of the store….

----------------------------------------------------

**Muhawaawaw cough err..**

**An evil cliffhanger , i hate those . lol **

**Once again Thank you all for your Reviews . I appreciate them much, Merci.**

**Like I've said before, I luv to hear from readers. And yes I update alot, because you all should know I spend about 3 hours a day writing lol**

**-----Per amare una melodia dolce----**

**Shadow Willow**


	6. You'v got me wrong!

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

**Chapter Six**

**------------------**

"Get down!" Sirius pushed her down and held a hand over her mouth. A great ruckus was coming from the front of the store. Hermione was scared out of her mind, she could here curses being shouted as well as what sounded like bodies hitting the ground.

" Sirius!" He squeezed her reassuringly. Looking into her eyes for what seemed like forever, but actually only amounted to three seconds. His mind was racing.

'_Cant let anything happen to her, or the other children!'_

" Stay here don't move." He growled out as he drew his wand and made to leave. She grabbed him and he saw she had drawn her wand as well.

" I can fight to Sirius!" She looked hurt as he pushed her back and shook his head threateningly.

" Stay!" The nose was growing louder and he could hear Tonks fighting with some one as well as Lupin shouting a curse. He needed to go fight with his friends.

" Their my friends too!"

" I know but stay!"

Maybe it was in that instance….that moment of chaos. Yes it was then he realized exactly what it was he was feeling for her.

Maybe it wasn't just flirting…maybe it wasn't just a quick shag he wanted. Maybe he wanted _her_, Hermione, her body, her mind, her soul.

He left her there and as he disappeared she fought back her angry tears. As if HE would tell her what not to do! She was Hermione Granger damn it! She along with her friends had taken on more then most adults….she could handle this with out him. After all, not like she needed to listen to him….she wasn't going to fool herself. Yeah she felt that animal attraction towards him, but what girl didn't? He was sexy no doubt….and she wasn't going to deny what she felt any more, she was quiet sure she had fallen in love with him. Yes, she little miss know-it-all had fallen in love with some one she shouldn't have. In the matter of a single summer spent together in which she had only kissed him twice. Was that real love? She could pretend it wasn't…….but seeing as he was the first thing she thought of in the morning, and the last thing she thought of at night. Just touching him set her on fire with a lustful hunger, and just seeing him from afar made her smile in content…..yeah that was love.

'_To bad he only sees you as a game, the infamous Sirius Black, mister one night stand wouldn't think twice about you after you left his bed once….' _She felt a little tear fall down her cheek as she stood up and made her choice.

Many people had been hit with curses and where sprawled out on the floor of the shop as six darkly dressed wizards stood by the counter. Without thinking coming up from behind them he shouted '**Expelliarmus!' **Two of the men fell backwards as their wands flew into the air and landed by Sirius' feet. They all turned and aimed for his head but just then Lupin Tonks, Harry and Ron dashed forward and engaged them in an attack. Sirius ducked a few spells as he took the nearest wizard on in an attack, they came closer and closer until Sirius managed to catch him of guard and he fell back ward in a full body bind. Many of the innocent people had fled, until it was only them and the darkly dressed wizards left in the shop.

Harry took a nasty blow to his shoulder but Lupin stepped in and fell the wizard. Tonks took the next down and soon there was only one left standing. Sirius and the others circled him, but just then he broke past Ron and ran for the back of the store. Sirius paled as he realized that was where Hermione had been hiding.

From behind a near by rack she emerged and used a tripping charm and the wizard fell swearing and looking up at her. She held her wand to his face and it seemed to be over before suddenly the man brought his leg up and kicked her away he pointed his wand to her in a jabbing motion and her eyes flashed wide before she crumpled to the ground, having been to slow to block it!

It all happened so fast, the others were rushing forward to stop the man and see if the young lady was alright. As Tonks and Ginny went to Hermione, he pushed past Harry and Lupin, tackling the wizard and landing a heavy blow to his temple. Wands forgotten, they rolled over each other. Each tried desperately to out punch the other when finally Sirius gave one last punch to his head and then from above them Lupin stunned the man. Sirius shoved him of and stood up panting.

" Hermione?" Ron had reached out to tell Sirius to slow down, that his lip was bleeding but he pushed past him and went to the girl instead.

She was pale, but her eyes fluttered open as Tonks spoke above her.

" She's going to be okay Sirius….it was a strength draining curse." He reached down and took her hand in his. She was so pale! And her hand was cold, as well as trembling slightly.

" Maybe we should take her to St. Mongo's?" Ron spoke. Hermione grimaced as she sat up but shook her head a little.

" No…no, I'm fine….a, pick up potion….will do me fine." Lupin looked undecided but soon said alright. Hermione smiled her thanks and Ron pressed past Sirius, holding his hand out. Hermione cast a glance at Sirius, but took Ron's hand. As she stood up though her knees buckled and Sirius shocked them all by lifting the poor girl into his arms. He noticed a particularly odd look from Lupin, but right now he couldn't care less. He carried her to the front of the store, some ministry officials had arrived and wished a word with the group.

After several minutes, several witnesses later they where allowed to leave. Seemed it hade all been about six disgruntled men trying to steal merchandise to be resold later.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his dark locks her weak voice whispered into his ear.

" Take me home Sirius." He smiled down at her.

He had almost lost her.

Not waiting for the others he apperated straight to the Black residence, but as he was about to carry her upstairs several loud pops announced every one else's return. They all talked low, as she seemed to be asleep in his arms. Harry came over and rubbed her back softly as she drank up a potion Remus had poured into a goblet for her. Remus spoke up again.

" Put her to bed Pad foot."

Something of his friends voice led him to think he was going to get a talking to later that night. He turned and left the room, taking the stairs one creaky step at a time. Once on the landing he kissed the top of her darkened curls.

She was breathing softly in his arms and he reluctantly laid her down on the bed. As he went to pull away she griped his shirt and asked him to stay a moment. He looked down at her face and sighed. Part of him wanted to lay down beside her and tell her every thing would be okay….the other part wanted to scream at her for acting so stupidly. He sat down beside her and wiped a silent tear from her cheek.

" Your bleeding." She reached up and wiped the trickle of blood from his lip. He felt that addictive tingling as their skin touched.

He didn't say anything.

She frowned at him.

" Say something." He closed his eyes and turned his face away. She saw him clench his fist before he stood up fast and crossed the room. He stood with his back to her.

" Why did you do that Hermione?" She flinched.

'_No Mione today.'_

" They were my friends too Sirius!" He whirled around to look at her.

" That was so stupid of you! You could have been killed!" Her face was turning red.

" Well isn't that funny as shit, mister Reckless is telling me off for doing the reckless thing." She tried to sound as cold as possible. He clenched his teeth.

" Let me repeat that last part…. you could have DIED!" He practicaly shouted.

"Any one could have, I didn't see you telling Harry to be a coward and hide!" He took a step closer. Way was he yelling at her like this? She had just been attacked and needed her rest. But he couldn't help it, he was on edge from the fight, fights always did that to him.

" Harry….you know I never want him to be hurt…but it was different." She shook her head, her beautiful brown eyes seemed to bore a hole into him, never had he felt like some one could see through him like that.

" If its different….then explain why to me." She had to hear it from him. She couldn't go on feeling this way for some one, not if he didn't feel the same. Not if he didn't want her as bad as she wanted him. He blanched a little.

Sirius Black, did not discuss matters of this sort. Sirius Black never let it get that far before. He realized how much he really was like a immature teen when it came to matters like this.

She crossed her arms and as he didn't speak, his heart started to feel heavy as her face showed that of sad triumph.

" I don't think you should be here any more." He nodded reaching out for her hand.

" I understand…lets talk tomorrow, I'll come here to your room." She pulled her hands away from his and turned her face also.

" No, we wont. Theirs nothing to discuss. Because we have _nothing _between us." Her voice was so low, It took his mind several seconds to register what his Mione was telling him. He was morbidly fascinated by this new feeling he had never had before. Sure he had been dumped by women before…but none of those times even slightly compared to this time…it really, really felt like his heart had just been stabbed. Maybe if he looked down he could see it lying on the ground in a puddle of his blood?

Her resolve was already disappearing as his handsome face showed a grimace of pain.

" You don't mean that Mione." His shoulders slumped and his face fell forward. His hair covered his eyes as he stared intently on the floor. She bit back the tears threatening to come to life in her eyes.

"I do mean it Sirius. Your just not capable of caring for me...the way i need you to." Her voice shook at that last part and she could hardly breath.

" It was fun, all the flirting, all the sneaking, you got of on the excitment didnt you? And i cant pretend i didnt want every moment of it...because i did, every touch...every kiss. You made me feel sexy and beautiful, somthing I'm not." He shook his head and stared at the door to her room, his back still facing her.

" But you are beautiful Mione." In her state of mind she chose to ignore him and went on.

" The truth of it is Sirius, a 40 year old man, who could have any woman probely, wouldnt fall for a 16 year old bookworm...its not logical...your lying to your self." Her voice was mean and cold, not her voice at all. How could she hurt him like that? How could she cut him open? How had he been so foolish as to let her?

So she thought he was was incapable? it wasnt Logic? He was lying to himselve?

" Well if you really think that...maybe i should go." He crossed her room and opened the door. He looked back at her one last time, she had turned to him and her eyes where red, like she was going cry. He sneered.

" But its you who is lying to themselve!" He slamed the door shut like and angry child and ignored her soft sobs as he turned to walk away.

Remus stood there.

" Its better it turned out this way Padfoot."

-------------------------------

**NOOOOO!Why Mione why? -tears uo- I hate when she puts logic before people**

**but no worries my loyal readers -wink- this story is far from over.**


	7. Angel with a tear stained face

Her mind was made up.

Maybe she wouldn't stay, maybe she would go back to her parents for the rest of the summer? The more she thought of it, the better the idea sounded.

Truth be told, she knew the reason she was in such a hurry to leave. She felt that if she stayed….she might not be able to stay like this with him.

She already had forgiven him.

But she thought if she took back what she said, she would only be hurting herself in the long run. She was so confused and didn't want to face him, if she faced him…she might give in right then and there! She sighed loudly into the empty room……why did love have to be so complicated?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus had given him a hard time for the fight he heard. Sirius had to endure at least four hours of some sort of lecture. But by the fifth hour Remus had become silent. Sirius couldn't bare the look of disappointment in his friends eyes.

" Remus good fellow, you want tell the others will you?" Remus sighed and put his fore head in his hands.

" No Sirius, I wont tell." Sirius gave a half hearted thank you.

He wasn't sure if he cared about that any more.

Hermione made him reckless, in a way he had never been before. Did she really mean those things she said? One thing was clear, she cared more then she let on just for some of things she had said pointed that way.

Now it had been a few days since then. A sad tension grew in the house for him……the time to leave was fast approaching for the gang. Sirius had them all worried, he was becoming increasingly dark and brooding, skipping meal times. Hermione too was worrying people as well.

On this day, Sirius had been sitting near the fire, even though the room was hot he simply liked to sit there and hex the flames different colors. Remus came through the door, an owl post in hand.

" Dumbledore has sent us a post." Remus had that twinkle in his eye.

" It seems we are needed at Hogwarts this year pad foot old friend!" Sirius grudgingly took the letter and read. His eyes moved back and forth as he took in what it said.

" Mission? What does he mean mission?" He looked up to Lupin. His friend merely took a drink of his scotch before answering him.

" Well Hogwarts is going to be a number one target this year, he wants us two to stay there during the year as added protection for the students, we really cant say no Sirius, its an order more then request." Sirius knew this and he sighed deeply.

" I know but….Don't tell people yet, I ah…need to tell some one myself." He knew he needed to tell her before she heard from Ron or Harry, she had the right to hear it from him first. He hoped to Gods that this didn't become an uncomfortable thing for him to be seeing her on a daily basis from now on. Lupin frowned slightly.

" Sirius don't, I know you to well. Your like a love sick puppy." Sirius felt the anger growing inside his stomach and he stood up glaring at the rug.

" Don't presume you know me that well Moony."

" Oh but I do, as you do me. And I know you enough to know, when you are more then just flirting with a certain some one….Sirius, you cant have her, she doesn't even want you for all I heard that night." Sirius gritted his teeth. He obviously didn't know Hermione like he did.

" You don't know a thing that woman wants, not a thing."

Remus crossed his legs and stared at his friend. He was being stupid with this, why was he willing to risk it all for her?

" That _girl_ definitely wants to remain friends with Harry and Ron…and if you have your _way_ with her, people will know."

" Why? You'll tell them?" Sirius let out a nasty grin before crossing to the door.

" Your to caring to tell Remus, don't think you can play with threats with me." He left the room and prayed she would talk to him. But as he found himself at her door, he heard some people inside. Swinging the door open he saw before him a group of Harry, Ron, The twins, Tonks and Mr. Weasley. They all turned to look at him.

" What's wrong? Where's Hermione?"

"She's been missing for about to five hours we guess."

They had decided to split up and look for the girl. They had wanted to split into teams but Sirius had changed into his dog form and bounded away from them before they could catch him. His senses became so heightened during this transformation, he almost preferred the dog over being human. Her scent was faint….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew she was probely worrying every one at the house…but she really didn't care at the moment. She sat on a low branch of a old oak tree in the park. She had come here to get away from the dusty home…come to think. Turns out she just came to cry.

She wiped a last tear from her eye before looking out and around her. The day was chilly for summer and a grayish sky made it all the more staying in weather.

How was she going to go on to Hogwarts If she didn't see him one last time?

Didn't speak to him one last time?

Didn't touch him one last time?

How could she?

She was just thinking this when she felt eyes on her, and it felt like…him. She looked up slowly to see a giant black dog looking intensely at her from a few yards away. They just looked at each other, and the only thing moving where a batch of squirrels to the right. He slowly started padding towards her. Her heart was skipping beats as she even admired how beautiful he was as a dog. He came to a stop below her branch. She gasped as suddenly there stood her knight.

" You scared us Hermione….you scared me too." He was leaning with one arm against the tree. He looked up at her, and chuckled slightly, the blush she was giving him was priceless.

" I well,…..I umm." Why couldn't she speak all of a sudden. He held a hand up.

" Don't say anything Mione." She looked down at him and felt that wonderful tug in her stomach, the one that made her head feel like it was slowly feeling up with a haze, Making her think of only him. He spoke again.

" I'm sorry Mione." A pleading note was evident in his voice and he outstretched his arms as if asking her to jump down to him.

" Please Mione, don't make me feel like this any more…." He was nearly whispering and she caught his voice on the winds breath. Low and husky she felt her pulse quicken.

He was afraid she was going to start screaming at him, but suddenly she nodded.

" I'm so sorry Sirius! You must hate me now." She started weep silently, her body trembling at the newly rose wind. He looked up at her, his gaze intense, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his arms where still out stretched.

" I could never hate you Hermione, never. So jump down to me." She shook her head softly unable to look at him any more.

" Yes…you, you do." He shook his head.

" Jump down Mione, now." She bit her bottom lip and slid from the branch, and gasped as his strong arms wrapped around her. Suddenly she felt the bark of the tree pressed to her back. Her feet still of the ground she wrapped her legs around his waist and found her self looking down at him slightly as his face was level with her neck.

" Mione." Every ounce of him was telling him to never let go of this angel with the tear stained face. She couldn't stop her body as It had a mind of its own, her fingers slowly wrapped into his hair. And she felt her stomach give another tug. This man was every thing she wanted in this moment. His eyes grew heavy lidded as her fingers slowly ran through his hair. Their bodies pressed together so tightly, it felt like she was made just for him, to fit so perfectly.

" Mione." His voice sent shivers down her spine and she leaned her head back exposing the bare skin of her chest. He leaned forward and his breath tickle her soft skin. He kissed her so softly she wondered if the wind had done it instead of human lips. But the first was followed with a second and a third, and before she could stop her self a little moan escaped her throat. This only encouraged him and he kissed her collar bone running his tongue down from there until he met her sweater. He sighed as he laid his head against her rising and falling chest.

They stayed like that for what seemed to short.

" Sirius?" He made a noise to show he was listening so she continued.

" The others have to be worried….I guess we should go back?" He looked up at her, and watched as she bit her bottom lip. Her gaze was clouded with want, he imagined it mirrored his own. He released his grip slightly and enjoyed the shiver she felt as she slid down his body, her feet finding the ground.

" Come home with me then…." He entwined his fingers in her hand and apperated them to the kitchen of his old family home.

---------------------------------------------

**Short I know, but its been a couple days and I wanted to get this posted. **

**To: this-love-is-Sirius I'm not sure if you can apperate in there or not? But I assume, if the person knows where it is they can, because it goes with the unplotable magic around it. Hmmm I'll have to check into that. **

**Any way to every one else I say thanx for the kind reviews, and the next chapter is the one I know some of you have been waiting for -hehe- any way quick note, I was origenaly only going to make about 8 chapters….but I'm slowly seeing a bigger plot I could do with this story, so if any of you would like me to take it farther tell me. Other wise the next chapter shall be the last. **

**Luv **

**Shadow Willow**


	8. I always did deep down

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

**Chapter Eight**

_Touch and change._

_You feel so alive._

_I want to be inside your mind_

_Touch and Change._

_I wont play this game._

_Take away my growing pain._

_Touch and Change._

_Just one more kiss._

_My touch I know You'll miss._

_Touch and change._

_My body aches._

_My soul, your love takes.-_ Cheyenne

-----------------------------------------

It seemed like the room had grown increasingly hot as they stepped into the hall way. Sirius was vaguely aware she was calling out to see if any one was in the house. Sirius cast a look of loathing at the dusty home.

He had followed her in to the hallway, watching as she took her cloak from her shoulders and tossed it to the chair in the corner.

" Hello? I'm back!" No one answered, and as she looked back to him she shivered under his gaze. His mouth hitched into a smile of sorts as he saw her shiver. Reaching out he tucked a run away hair behind her ear.

'_Beautiful woman.'_ She reached up and touched is hand, his skin was hot to the touch, and It made her own skin tingle with electricity. She bit her bottom lips softly lost in her thoughts as they stood in the hall way not moving, not speaking.

'_this is it Mione….'_

'_is it really? I don't know…I don't know!'_ She struggled inwardly with her self. She had never before thought much of sex….not that she was some innocent naive girl, but still. She hadn't entertained the thoughts until this summer.

Under the watchful eye of Sirius, how could she not?

She shivered again, well aware of the heat growing inside her body. Her heart was racing, she felt nervous, but the after affect of him coming to find her, and apologies for the fight, hadn't warn of yet, she was still giddy and excited. She supposed this was what it felt like to be loved back by some one, even if their 'relationship' was an unconventional one at least.

" Sirius?" Her voice was low and he sighed at the sound of his name coming of her lips. In the hallway the lighting was dim and it cast a certain glow about her. He laughed inwardly as she really did resemble a angel in a lot of ways. He could see how she was considered 'normal looking' to others, but he could see her for who and what she really was.

How had he become this attracted to a 16 year old. But the more his logical self told him this had to stop, the more he laughed at it. There was no turning back from this, and as he ran a hand down her back and looked down at her….he wasn't sure he would go back if he could. It felt to good.

" hmm?" He asked he lent down and buried his head in her neck, inside her soft curls. He inhaled the smell of her hair, and then wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

" Am I? …Am I a child in your eyes?" She whispered it so softly he had to strain to her it. He knew she must be having doubts about his intentions toward her, maybe she still thought he was after only one thing, maybe she didn't trust him? He felt a frown grace his face as he nipped her neck softly, teasing a small moan from her. Moving his lips lower he blew on the small nip softly and felt her shiver again. In her ear he whispered softly.

" Mione, you're a beautiful woman." She felt some of her fears disappear, like a twenty pound weight was lifted from her. So he thought of her as an adult! She would have squealed in excitement if not for his mouth catching her attention again. He made a trail of kisses over her jaw running onto her cheek and he pulled back slightly to see the relaxed gaze of her heavy lidded eyes.

She could feel her knees getting week and she gripped his shoulders for support. He lifted her up in his arms and she giggled softly as his left arm ran down the length of her thigh and lifted her leg, indicating for her to wrap her legs around him. She did and found her self nuzzling her face into his neck as he had done to her.

" Mione, trust me." His voice was low and calm, but she knew he was burning up inside as she was. She smiled.

" I always have deep down." He squeezed her hand, but as he started up the stairs she wondered where he was taking her. He seemed to read her expression and stroked her cheek with his free hand. They where still silent as they entered his room. She was grateful for this, if they had to talk she might not know what to say, something that didn't happen often with her. He laid her down softly on the end of the bed. The comforter was a faded black, but it wasn't made so she could see that his sheets where a deep red. His room wasn't the neatest room ever, clothes all over, and old bottles of whisky stood out on his night stand. But one thing she really liked about it was the photo's.

Pictures of him and James Potter, Pictures of him and Remus. Then beside these where pictures of Harry Ron and her…..but she noted how there was only one picture with one person in it, it was of her. He stood over her touching her randomly, like he had never touched her before. His hands softly traced the curve of her shoulders, then her neck, then he felt the heat in his body rise as she let out a soft moan of approval at his sudden touch to her stomach. He never took his eyes from hers, he wanted to make sure he saw the look in her eyes as he touched her in ways no other man had. He ran his hand over her chest silently, he could feel her heart beat as his hand rested on her left breast. He had never been a crude lover, and knew this would be no different. So instead of groping her he simply leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her heart beat through the cloth of her sweater. She gasped as he unbuttoned the first button to her sweater blouse. He paused unsure if she was ready, but as she reaches up and tucked a dark lock behind his ear he resumed his quest. The next button went and the next until he pulled her shirt open, and finally tore his eyes away from hers to look upon the creamy skin of her rising chest. She wore a soft blue colored bra, it fit snuggly around her curves. He reached for his own shirt and pulled it above his head letting it fall to the floor. He noted how his breathing and hers seemed to quicken at the sudden appearance of each others skin. She looked down at him and noted with excitement….err….well more like nervousness that he ether had something in his pocket, or he was just as turned on as her. Something in her let loose a flood of courage in her body.

" Sirius." She sat up and grabbed his shoulders and brought him down on top of her on the bed. He was surprised at first but was soon grinning.

" Couldn't wait to get me in bed could you." He said with a air of knowingness. She rolled her eyes but ran her hand around his back and torso. She had never touched a man before. And he was so patient with her, letting her take her time as she looked over his bare chest and she noted his tattoos and a few scars.

" Sirius?" He was running his hand down her arm.

" Yes Mione?" She wrapped her arm around him pressing her body into his, it felt so right. She couldn't even think about all the problems that could arise from this one night, all she could think about was she wanted him.

" Will you have s…sex with me?" He smiled and kissed her on the lips, his hand running down her thigh, sending her body wiggling beneath him as it slid up her black denim skirt and rested softly. His fingers playing with her panty line.

" No Mione." Her daze of lust faltered….wait he said what? She went to say something but he stopped her.

" I'll make _love _to you Mione."

Several minutes later, the room was full of hurried kisses. Fingers touching skin, clothes being hastily removed. She laid back giving him full access to her body, he reached down and undid her skirt. She lifted her lower half from the bed and he slid the skirt off and tossed it to the floor. He saw with a smile, her panties were the same color as her bra. As his arms reached beneath her and started on her bra clasp, she stroked the stubble on his chin, playing with grey and black hair. He unclasped it and with a quick motion her bra was on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She was shy at first, she had never let a man see her bare like this, but as he trailed kisses down her neck she let out a moan and soon forgot to be embarrassed. His lips danced down her neck, until they rested on the soft creamy skin of her chest.

"….oh…" She couldn't take the warm wet feel of him as he teased and played with her. She arched her back into him and he nipped harder until he felt her squirming beneath him. He sat back and ran his hands over the front of her thighs, stopping to tease her panties down a bit. She pouted at his sudden lack of attention to her sensitive chest and sat up with him. Planting a kiss on his neck and working her way down. She lightly kissed his nipple and she felt him shiver. She felt a growing ache in between her thighs and new she couldn't wait much longer. Reaching down she fumbled with his belt. He smiled softly and helped her shaking fingers with the clasp.

She couldn't think of any thing more right, then to have him laying there between her legs. They kissed for a few more moments, and she melted into his touch as he spelled a tare in her panties with his wand, smirking at her he simply shrugged them away then caressed her curls.

" Mione, I want to make you feel good." She shivered again as his hand became bolder.

" Then take me right now." She hissed, she could feel a tingling rising in her and it was growing more intense as his hands teased her.

" I'm going to, then your gonna be mine Mione." He pulled his hand away sensing she was close to her release. He couldn't take it any longer and he parted her legs. She was looking at him almost pleadingly.

'_I'm gonna die if he doesn't take me now!'_

'_I'm gonna die if I cant feel her around me right now!"_

She reached down and shyly touched him for the first time. He shivered at the touch of her fingers, they felt cool against his hot skin.

She marveled at how soft the was in her hand. She tugged on him gently eliciting a moan from him.

" Mione, I'm going crazy!" She smiled and bit her bottom lip. Leaning up she kissed him softly and licked his bottom lip as her hands drew him to her core and she leaned back into the pillows.

_Now or never……_

It hurt at first, and he would have stopped if she had told him to. He watched with fascination as her face contorted into a frown as he slid inside her for the fist time, taking her virginity. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He was enjoying it right? She wasnt doing somthing wrong was she? She winced at the pain and wondered if it would feel any better soon...or was this what sex felt like?

Seeing the searching look in her eyes he bent forward quickening his pace caressing her face briefly.

" Dont worry sweetheart, I'll make it better." He murmeres to her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, that was when she started to feel the tingling coming back. After a few minutes of him sliding in and out of her, she started to move into him and he felt himself start to twitch inside her.

" Do you like that?" He asked between pants, his voice was low and husky. She could only nod and grind up wards into him, she was beyond words. He felt his own release coming but he couldn't let go yet, he wanted to see her face as he brought her over, and he didn't have to wait long ether. She started moan and suddenly he felt her walls close in around him squeezing him tight. Her body went stiff beneath him and she moaned his name through gritted teeth as she started to shiver uncontrollably.

'_She looks beautiful like this'_ He thought as she slumped back a look of satisfaction in her face. He picked up his pace watching her face, it turned him on to no extent to have her moan his name like that as he made her come.

With a last quick thrust he felt himself cum inside her and he collapsed on top of her. They stayed like that for what seemed like for ever, his body still connected with hers and her arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent again. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled softly recognizing it for Italian.

" Tenerme ama."

-------------------------------------------------

**Wow, finally got it written and I'm so glad - sits back and relaxes- **

**I want to say thanx to every one! I luv your reviews all of them. And I will be continuing it, but it may take me a couple days longer to update in between chapters, as now I have a bigger plot to work on.**

**Okay about the chapter.**

**I've written smut before, and I'm good at it , or so I'm told, but this ISNT a smut scene, the story is serious, so the sex had to be serious to, it couldn't just be-he takes her clothes of and they do it in the kitchen- lol so its my first 'serious love scene' and more will come, but not in every chapter. To much of a good thing is bad lol so tell me what ya think okay? I tried not to make it crude, i now some of you would take offence to that, i wanted to make it sexy, but not crude.  
**

**To: Alana84, I use spell check but I get the same complaints about my other stories too….maybe my spell check has a bug or something. Any way, I might look for a beta reader, or I might not, cuz I've used them before and I luv my beta reader for After Code Veronica, but when she cant get around to it, the story takes FOREVER to advance, so lets wait and see, I promise to work harder at my grammar.**

**To every one else, Luv u all **

**Shadow Willow**


	9. A little talk in the park

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Nine

" Hermione?" Asked Harry the night before they were scheduled to leave for Hogwarts.

" Yes Harry?" She had her nose buried in a school book once again.

" Are you excited about Remus and Sirius coming to school with us?" Hermione felt a tug at her stomach at the mention of his Sirius's name.

" Of course I am! I mean Remus was the best DA teacher we ever had, and I'm sure Sirius will be a great Charms teacher. Harry nodded and smiled widely before sitting back in his seat. Hermione felt a little pang of guilt as she looked over to him. The fact that she was secretly in love with HIS godfather was something she wasn't sure she had come to terms with yet.

Sighing and saying she wanted to go for a walk to the park Harry looked up from his toast and offered to go with her.

"We can even go get Ron." She shook her head and smiled.

" No that's okay, I want to have a quick walk that's all, I'm thinking of taking up walking on a daily basis any way." He shrugged and told her not to disappear this time. She tried to look mad at his words but they both burst into laughing.

" I already said sorry for that you know!" He wiped some crumbs from his chin and laughed.

" I know Mione I'm just picking at you." She smiled again before grabbing a coat and taking of out of the house immersed in her thoughts.

'_You know you worried them so much that day.'_

'_Yeah I feel so bad about that, I wish I had been more considerate of they're worries over me.'_

'_Yes well they wouldn't have had to wait nearly so long if you hadn't been sleeping with Sirius.'_ She frowned at her feet as she made her way to the park. The forbidden-ness of her love for him was setting her on fire inside, causing her to doubt herself, and not care at the same time. She solemnly concluded that love was a vary complex thing.

Finding herself at the tree she had sat in that night made her stomach tug again as she remembered his lips trailing kisses around her neck. She blushed into the cool air.

" My Mione." She turned quickly and found herself face to face with the dark eyes of her soon to be teacher. He was smiling serenely. Some where in the back of her mind she realized he wasn't the same Sirius of a few years ago….the hard ships in his life had changed him. She reached up and couldn't help but stroke his face, hardened from years of trouble. She suddenly wanted to kiss his pain away. He reached up and took her hand he pulled it away from his face and seemed intent to star at her young fingers, her skin a glow slightly in the soft sun light.

" Sirius?" His faced cracked a grin and he looked up at her still holding her hand, entangling his fingers with hers. He brought his other hand up and wrapped it slowly into her hair.

" Yes Mione?" She shivered suddenly down her spine as she looked up at him.

" C, Congratulations on becoming a teacher this year….I didn't have a chance to talk to you yet." He felt his heart jump in his rib cage.

" Yes its going to be great this year. No more lonely house, I'll be able go back to my old school, be there for Harry…..be there for you Mione." He embraced her in a hug and she let her arms wrap around him. She squeezed him tighter.

" I cant stop…thinking about you." He whispered it into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

" Me ether." She replyed truthfully.

" I want to relive that night again Hermione." He whispere din her ear, letting his hand glide across her hip and rest on the small of her back.

" I want to touch you again, and hear your sweet little whimper." She blushed as she felt herself being drawn even closer to him. This was a man in his early forties, ( damn good looking by the way ) and her soon to be teacher…..but since that night all she could think of when she got near him was how good he made her feel that night.

" I ….want you too." She struggled out as she ran a hand across his chest. He started kissing her on the neck trailing them down her collarbone.

" Ummm..oh…..wait we cant." He sighed and nipped her neck. After a few more moments he pulled back and she felt a love bite there she blushed again.

" Alright Mione, lets get back to the house." He took her by the hand and started to lead her off but she stopped him.

" Wait Sirius……we need to talk about..the others." He frowned slightly.

" What do you mean?" SHe looked down at her feet in the freshly cut grass. from the corner of her eye she saw a little yellow butterfly flit by them.

" I mean…..I'm afraid of them finding out. If they were to find out I would never see you again Sirius!" She closed her eyes trying not to cry. But the truth was, now that she had found what she had been missing……the idea of loosing him, never being able to touch him, talk to him, make love to him was killing her inside.

" Oh Mione, don't worry about that." He squeezed her hands.

" But I cant help Sirius, we're not supose to be together, youc ould be arrested!" SHe grabed the front of his shirt trying to press upon him the sirousness of the matter. Why did he have to be even more niave then her! He just smiled down at her.

" But I am with you….and no one can stop that Hermione. I want you…..( he blushed slightly before whispering ) I ..love you."

Sighing she nodded.

" I know, but please we need to be more careful….I think Pro. Remus already suspects something!" He surprised her by laughing.

" Oh don't worry about Moony. He dosent have proof, and besides, he cares to mutch about you and me to dare tell on us even if he did really know."

After a few more minutes of talking he pulled he back towards the house. He rolled his eyes at her silly worried looks she gave now and then as they walked down the street together. He knew there was some truth to her words, but really she was being silly about it.

He smiled to himself as he watched her hair bounce slightly as they walked side by side. He really couldn't explain his feelings for her, or why he had them, or why every thing she did was sexy to him. And he really didn't care if he couldn't explain it.

------------------------------------------

Short! I KNOW. Sowwy ppl but I couldn't stand not writing anymore lol So this chapter is more of a filler for next. I'm currently half way done the next chapter and now that every thing has settled down around here I can finally start updating every week again big smile

The title means, 'Love hold me'

and thanx for all your reviews, I just saw that this story is ont he alert list of 21 ppl! I'm so excited this is my most popular story by far

luv Shadow W.


	10. A little fun in the kitchen

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Ten

After they arrived home that night Sirius gave the blushing Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and a melting smile. They went their separate ways from there. He went up stairs to change, while she headed for the kitchen to help Ginny and Pro. Lupin with dinner. As she entered she gave them all a cheery smile and a hello. Ron looked up from the table where he was trading cards with Harry.

" Oh hey Hermione!" She noticed that lately he was being more and more weird around her. She supposed it had something to do with his crush on her, she made a mental note to talk to him about that again. Harry did much the same giving her a hello before prodding Ron with a finger saying.

" Oy, here is the Mandolin Greenport Card, now give that Circe." She rolled her eyes and made her way over the counter seeing Ginny and Remus there.

" Hey Hermione, here." Ginny handed her about 15 carrots to peel. She took them and gathered a knife from the utensil drawer.

" hi Remus." She looked up at him and smiled, but soon she frowned slightly, he was pointedly not looking at her.

What was his problem today? Did she say something wrong?

Then Sirius's warning of Remus suspecting something flashed before her mind.

" Umm…Pro. Lupin…… Is something wrong?" He shook his head before smiling weakly at Ginny's shoulder but speaking to Mione.

" No nothing Mione, just in deep thought tonight." Ginny snorted.

" Yeah I guess so! You nearly tripped over me about ten minutes ago and made me spill cold water down my front! I had to go chan…" Remus didn't seem to hear her as he went back to stirring something in his pot.

" Where were you of to Hermione?" She shrugged, tensing a little. His voice was cautious.

" I went for a walk, I told Harry……I assumed he would tell you." He nodded.

" When did you get back?" Ginny, who had become red in the face from being ignored snapped her fingers.

" Hey what are you! Her father? What's with the twenty questions?" Once again she went ignored and she snorted indigently and left them at the counter. Hermione felt like lying and saying she had got back later on and had been in her room, skipping her walk with Sirius altogether, but something told her if she lied when she absolutely didn't have to, they would come back and bite her in the butt.

" Well I came back just now, Sirius walked me in." They looked each other in the eye for what seemed like eternity. Hermione was immensely aware at that moment how much she looked up and respected that man before her, she suddenly felt foolish and child like staring him in the eye. She watched helplessly as he came to his own conclusions, and she would bet any thing that they where the right ones. He sighed and turned away.

She noticed that the others had yet to notice the tension in the air, she noticed it though, it was thick enough to cut and she felt like maybe she would choke on it.

" So that's why you smell like him……where is he now?" She cast her eyes down. How did Remus have the ability to make her feel guilty? Like she had done something wrong?

But she had done something wrong…….hadn't she?

'_No! Loving Sirius isn't wrong!'_

'_You being underage is though!'_

She frowned and went back to cutting her carrots, no one, not even her self was going to make her doubt her love for Sirius.

" He's said he was going to his room."

Remus nodded leaving her and the others in kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He closed the door and turned to his bed. He smirked inwardly, remembering his and Mione activity not that long ago on this vary bed. He undid his shirt and rubbed his eyes. God he was tired. Deciding dinner wouldn't be for another hour any way he laid down on the bed, on the side his Mione had laid on. He could still smell her shampoo on the pillow and he buried his face in it falling asleep.

He woke up, but couldn't figure out why Then it accrued to him that he wasn't alone any more. His sleepy mind was slow to wake and he slowly went through a list of names of who it could be. Turning around he scanned the room. Was it Harry? Maybe Lupin had come to talk, better yet maybe Hermione had come to fetch him.

He saw his old friend sitting in the rocking chair.

" Moony?" Remus sat with his hands in his lap looking down at them, he looked tense, and older if that was possible.

" Don't Moony me Black." Sirius groaned before sitting up slightly on his elbows.

" What have I done this time?" He asked yawning slightly. Remus sneered at his friend.

" You mean WHO have you done?" If Sirius had been in the kitchen with Mione when their little talk happened, he would have known that this tension in the air was the exact one that she had felt not that long ago.

Sirius couldn't help the sly grin that spread across his face.

" What ever are you talking about?" Remus looked as if he would vomit at that moment, seeing that glint in his friends eye.

"How can you act like this isn't a problem! How can you sit there like your innocent when your room reeks of her and our activities!?"

"Of get of it Lupin! What's it to you who date?" Sirius chuckled as he realized for the first time that he and Hermione were in fact an item. He laid back again and stretched out on the bed, much like a dog would his dark locks falling over the side of the pillow as the soft remainder of sun light shone in from the heavy curtains causing the room to bask in a red glow. Lupin gasped before standing over him on the bed. He looked angry.

"You clearly are out of your mind Black."

"Oh really, and I guess your going to tell me why." ,He looked rather bored up at his friend as he slowly scratched his stomach.

" Black take me serious! Your having _sex _with a 16 year old! And she clearly cares about you, I mean I may be the only one who's seen her when she's staring at you but how long do you think it will take for others to see?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair pushing it away from his eyes.

" I'm not that stupid Remus, no one will know, not when it could hurt Harry."

" If your afraid of hurting Harry you need to stop it!"

Just then some ones footsteps could be heard on the landing outside, so the two lowered their voices.

" Sirius, you cant do this any longer its…..its."

" Its not disgusting….if that's what you were aiming for." Lupin flinched at the sudden change in his friends voice, it had been careless and bored a moment ago, now at the mention of the taboo relationship he had entered into he suddenly sounded deadly, a low growl emanating from his throat.

" I , I wasn't aiming for that at all. I just.."

"Shut up Remus! Look nothing you say, and nothing you do can stop me from being with her got it?!"

" I think.."

" And don't think you can threaten to tell either." Sirius laughed darkly.

" You care to much about Harry and the others to do that to them." Remus gritted his teeth turning away from the grown man, the man he had thought of as his friend for so long.

'_Damn it pad foot! Must you always be so damn stubborn and want what you cant have?'_

Sirius waited for a few moments before crossing to his door and opening it.

" I don't want to fight with you Moony, you're my best mate, and besides I've said all I'm gonna say, you should just leave now." Remus swallowed hard before standing in the door way.

" She's your student you fool……you've never been this stupid before." Sirius looked at his Lupin's back.

" I've never been in love before now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was thankfully not as horrible as Hermione had thought it would be. For some reason Remus had opted for leaving the happy bunch to their dinner as he curled up in front of a fire in the study for the night. But none the less, she couldn't stop that small interrogation going on inside her head.

Doubts about what she was doing were swimming behind her eyes. Fear and love mixing inside her yet untouched heart up until this point. She wanted so bad to talk to Sirius, to be reassured by him, to be held again. She bit her bottom lip thinking about that night in his room. She sighed and wiggled in her chair slightly hoping not to draw attention to herself as the rest where in a heated chat about the ministry, Ginny being away getting dessert.

'_Oh God how much longer?!'_ Every one was sitting around the table drinking a last cup of tea. Mione inwardly sighed at how long this was taking. All she wanted was to talk to Sirius before leaving for bed. How hard could that be? Looking over the object of her thoughts she saw him leaning back in his chair at the head of the table. His eyes closed and his lips pursed in a thoughtful pout. She shivered down her spine. Those were the same lips that had kissed her in places no other man had even touched before. She felt that still knew to her feeling of heat in her stomach slowly flowing down as she allowed her mind the rare occasion to roam where it wanted.

She tore her gaze away as she felt another pair of eyes on her, Ron. She took a shaky sip of her tea and stiffened as he draped his arm acroos the back of her chair.

" Mione." He whispered it more then spoke, she looked around wondering if the others had seen, but they all seemed to adsorbed with the general talk to notice.

" Yes Ronald?" He smirked and she felt like cringing. This was gross. She loved Ron vary much, but as a friend, this was way to weird.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk before bed?" She forced a smile and glanced at the end of the table.

Sirius STILL hadn't looked over to her yet! She felt kinda pissed that he wasn't even noticing her at all, let alone being hit on by Ronald. She felt the vixen in her rising up as she unintentionally went into a plan.

" Well I'd love to Ron but I am rather tired to night, lets do it some time after we get to Hogwarts?" He agreed but he looked kinda miffed about it. As every one finally got up to leave they all said their good nights. Harry took Ginny by the hand and lead her away as Ron hung back waiting for Mione.

" Oh no its okay Ron, go ahead I'm gonna clean a bit before I settle in, you know so there's less to do in the morning." She, in an act of bravery she didn't know she possessed lent in and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. He beamed red and left with a dazed look on his face. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, well aware a fuming Sirius stood behind her at the sink.

" What the hell was that for?!" She felt a strong arm on her shoulder and before she knew what happened she was facing the brooding, sexy face. She mustered a smirk, pushing the naughty thoughts from her head as she smirked up at him.

" What's your problem Sirius? It was just a good night kiss." She wavered slightly at the look he was boring into the wall. She squeaked as she was lifted from her feet and placed on the newly washed counter. He forced her legs apart and stood in-between them pinning her wrists to the wall.

" You'll have to give me more then a good night kiss then now, or I'll have to go up there and teach that prat not to except kisses from beautiful women that belong to me." He growled in her ear. She held her breath as his tongue made its way down her neck and he started sucking and nibbling on the base of her neck. Wow, she hadn't thought she would get this reaction from him, she smiled widely at the thought that he was jealous.

" Oh so I'm yours now huh?" She held back a whimper as he nipped her quiet hard and then blew cool air on the red love bite before giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

" Damn straight. I want you Mione, lets make love right here." She giggled slightly as he continued to whisper things in her ear.

" I do think your a bad influence on me Sirius."

" Hell yes I am, but thats how you like me isin't it?"

He glanced down at her, her lips parted slightly, her eyes half lidded and she nodded with a small smile. Damn she was sexy that way. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, touching her body, where ever his hands gelt like roaming.

" S…Sirius." She panted. He knew he had to be quiet, couldn't have the others hearing, but as he reached down and slowly slid his hand between her knees, he was turned on even more at the thought that any one could walk in at any time. And this sexy young lady was to aroused by him to even utter a full sentences. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first, then as her tongue darted out to lick his lips he caught it in his mouth and played with it.

She was still inexperienced, having only done it once with him, and he wanted to show her it could get even better, then a quick encounter in his room.

Breaking the kiss he pulled the zipper of her pant open and watched fascinated as she lifted her bum from the counter letting him pull the pants down and expose her panties.

" Oh my, what sexy little panties your wearing tonight Mione." He told her huskily as he pulled at the little red strings. Had she been planning on making him Jealous? He chuckled darkly. His little vixen was already learning. He slipped two fingers under her panties and plunged them into her slick folds. She bit her lips and arched up to his hand.

" P, please, oh." She was trembling in want and it did nothing but make him harder. He pushed them into her opening and slowly fingered her.

" Your so wet Mione, do really want me that bad?" She nodded her eyes closed, her hips slightly bucking. He smiled darkly reaching down with his free hand and freeing him self from his pants. She surprised him by reaching down and taking him in her hands.

" Mione?" She placed her lips on his and kissed him softly as her swift hands made quick work of him, not to long later he had to pull himself from her so as not to spill him self right then and there. He pulled her from the counter swiftly and placed her on the table. She grinned wickedly up at him, nothing about her even hinted innocent virgin now, he had made her into a woman, his and his alone. She ripped the t-shirt over her head and her breasts bounced out to greet him.

"Mmm Sirius." She moaned.

"what do you want Mione?" He asked softly as he fondled her breasts and ground his sex into her still clothed one.

" Y, you."

"Me? You want me to take you?" She nodded pressing self harder into him.

"Yessssssss. Now please, now." She panted. Not wanting to keep up the foreplay any longer she moaned again as he swiftly tore the thin fabric of her panties opening her up to him. He positioned himself at her entrance, but instead of entering her he paused for effect, making her moan in protest. He chuckled darkly.

"Be quiet now love, or some one will break up our fun." She bit her bottom lip nodding but not really hearing him as she lost her self in his touching.

Not able to wait any longer she started pressing towards him again hoping he would take the hint, and he did. With out warning he pushed himself into her and she felt the table rock slightly under his stroke.

Soon they built up a rhythm and she rose up to met his thrusts, and he alternated from slow to fast, from shallow to deep, and it drove her crazy. Little beads of sweat dripped of his body landing on hers as she arched her back one last time and silently screaming before laying back trying to keep up the rhythm but failing as the waves of her orgasm wash over her. He smirks and pushes her closer putting her legs around his waist and plunging in deeper seeking his own release. After about ten more strokes he pulled out as he came and he spilled on her stomach and the corner of the table. He panted leaning down to rest his head on her neck. He moaned in exhaustion and looked up at her pushing a lock of bushy brown hair away from her face.

" God your sexy Mione." She wrapped her hands in his hair only nodding, trying to slow her heart beat down. He smiled into her neck.

" Just think Mione, once we're back to Hogwarts I'll have you staying with me in my chambers." She frowned quizzically.

" But how would I explain my absents to the other students?" He shrugged before placing a kiss on her chin then standing up. He pulled his pants up and righted his shirt. He grabbed her shirt and handed it to her.

"Simple, just tell them your sleeping in your boyfriends place." She blushed as she pulled the shirt over her head and jumped of the table reaching for her pants.

"And while your at it ( he grabbed her from behind and pressed her into him as he hugged her ) Tell them the sex is fantastic." She giggled and wiggled out of his grasp. She smiled slyly as she head for the door.

" That Sirius is all in your dreams." He growled playfully and told her to get before he bent her over a chair this time. She smiled and made her way up to the bath room for a quick shower.

He stayed behind and cleaned up his little _mess_ on the table.

Of the things he would hear from Remus when he woke up and smelled Sirius midnight snack on the table and counter.

Oh my well that was fun Hope you guys enjoyed that, see they did do it in the kitchen :p

Okay thanx so much for the Reviews, thanx for confirming their ages for me, I wasnt sure blush Kinda embaressing sinse I'm a real big fan of harry potter lol

Any way hope you like and its not to over the top.


	11. Back to School

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Eleven

Another year at Hogwarts, Another year old, another year smarter, or was that dumber? Mione shrugged her shoulders, trying to make the burden of her book bag a little less. She couldn't believe how much every one had changed! lavender and the other girls all seemed to walk around in groups, they all had grown a few inches and seemed to have grown in figure as well. This made Mione a bit nervous about her size, but she would never admit that to any one, I mean the Hermione Granger? The book worm? The wiz of Magic, nervous that she may not be filled out enough? She rolled her eyes at her musings.

It was the second week into the start of term and all had been going well so far, except for a few minor complications.

One being DADA class. Every time she sat through that class she felt as if the room was going to cave in, she could explain the reason her gut twisted and knotted at the site of her once favorite teacher, was she afraid? Afraid he would tell? She always skipped lunch now a days, being as her stomach wouldn't be up to it. She only ever felt better once Charms came around and she could finally see Sirius. He always gave her a little wink or a small touch as class let out, when he was sure none would see.

The other problem being Ron, after she had used him to get to Sirius he seemed to double his efforts to get her on a date. Mione was sick of having him paw her at dinner time. And Sirius him self seemed to be getting sick of it.

Other then that every thing was fine, Mione walked down the halls of Hogwarts a new woman, people had already noticed. A rumor was going around as to who her secret boyfriend must be, funny enough she hadn't even SAID she had a boyfriend yet, that rumor popped up on its own.

------------------------------

Sirius sat back in his seat at Breakfast his eyes roaming over the many students. Over at the Ravenclaw table a group of girls were ogling him and he gave them a sly smile before laughing as they seemed to fall over each other.

He heard Snape talking to a few other teachers, about how that Granger girl had caused a commotion in his class the other day, and that those Gryffindor get away with to much now-a-days.

Sirius chuckled. His Mione was sitting right now eating some toast with Harry and Ron. He smiled and sighed, being back to Hogwarts was great, but he had yet to catch Mione on her own.

He was pretty sure she was avoiding him, by the blushes she gave him, and the gazes she couldn't hide, he was sure she was missing him as much as he missed her. But knowing Mione she would probely think meeting him, even for a talk would some how be committing a major Sin, here in Hogwarts her school.

He chuckled again, her innocent, yet not innocent demeanor drove him crazy.

" What is so funny this morning Padfoot?" Remus, who had completely dropped the subject altogether after he told Sirius, it did him no good to tattle seeing as something like that would be found out on its own any way. Sirius took a bit of his own toast before answering.

" Oh nothing, just thinking random thoughts, like were will I find enough pillows for the next charms class with the second years, and how will lunch be today." Lupin, who had caught his gaze was now looking at a vary busy Hermione, avoiding Ron's chatting and burying her face in a large text book.

" He is really smitten with her you know." Sirius followed his gaze to the red haired freak ( as he now liked to call him ) and frowned darkly.

" And your point is Moony?" Remus grinned sadly.

" I think she would have been taken with him, if some one else hadn't roped her in." Sirius frowned even deeper, lowering his voice as no others could hear.

" What do you mean roped in? you make it sound as if I forced her into loving me." Remus snorted.

" As if a almost 17 year old could know what love is, with a man older then her." Sirius stood up throwing his toast down to the plate, causing several teachers to cast glances up at him. He scowled at his friend.

" I liked you better when you acted ignorant."

" I liked you better when you had common sense not to meddle with people's life's." Sirius wanted to argue further but knew he would say something he shouldn't in front of the whole school so instead turned heel and stormed of towards the doors out of the great hall.

What the hell did Remus know about any thing! Nothing that's what. He couldn't understand how much he really did care about that girl. How could he presume to know what Mione felt? He couldn't know, but Sirius knew, he knew his Mione was just as helpless as him when it came to this feeling inside him, inside his vary soul, the feeling of drowning, and loving it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The new girl in school, Emily Grant, was an American transfer. Her big dark eyes and long blond hair made her quite pretty, along with her tall frame and her accent, made her stand out. She may have only been 17 but she looked about 20. She was just making her way down the grand stair case looking at a little slip of parchment in her hand.

" Alright, Charms…….second floor, last class room." She stood out on the landing for the second floor and glanced around. Damn where was that class room? She started towards the right only to be sent flying to the floor by a blocky shoulder.

" Watch where your going you filthy American Gryffindor." She lent on her elbows looking up at the boy that had sent her flying. His cold grey eyes were boring holes in her, she had the impression he was sneering at her.

She lifted her chin and looked him in the eye.

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't know in this school, losers walked to class first." She pulled herself to her feet and stood back from the angry teen staring at him.

" And what's your name loser?" He frowned, his face turning a nasty color.

" Do you know who your talking to!? You stupid ditz!" She smiled sweetly.

" No I don't, that's why I asked your name…..slow on the uptake huh?" He stepped towards her only to be pushed back by a short something with bushy hair.

" Mr. Malfoy! I dare think I should report you for that." He recovered from the shove and looked at Hermione, standing there, her hands on her hips. She was glaring up at him her, prefect badge pinned to her robe gleaming much like his was right now. He snorted and righted his robes.

" On what grounds Granger? I didn't do anything." He pouted at them. Hermione frowned deeply.

" Yet, but I know you were going to you talking ferret so get out of her and get to class, or the teacher will hear of this." Draco snorted again.

" Mudbloods feeling brave today I see? Well don't worry you filthy hag your getting yours soon enough." The threat sent a shiver down her spine….what did that mean? She'd get hers soon enough?

" I suggest you never threaten Mione in front of me again Malfoy." The three turned surprised to see a vary dark looking Sirius standing there wand in hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Mione? Ewww the name made him want to hurl, figures Potties godfather would be protective over his friends. He gave the older male a shrug and looked back at the girls.

" Not worth it any way." He gave them a little wave and set of for his next class. Sirius shook his head angrily before turning back to Mione. She was watching Malfoy retreating back and she jumped slightly when he reached out to touch her hand, he gave it a little squeeze and a smile before telling her to follow to class. She smiled shyly before remembering the whole reason she had gotten into that fight. She turned to the new girl and found she was watching Sirius with a certain look, Mione didn't like it at all.

" Umm Hi, sorry about that loser Malfoy." The new girl looked at her and smiled slightly, the smile never reaching her eyes.

" Its okay I deal with ass holes like that all the time in America." Hermione laughed a little and shrugged.

" Well even so I'm sorry you had to meet him, he's the worst prat here, normally every one else is nice pretty much, except for that jerk." Emily shrugged and held out her hand.

" Like I said, its okay. I'm Emily Grant, you are?" Hermione shook her hand.

" I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year." Emily did that half smile again.

" I'm 7th year, any way can you help me find the charms class?" Mione smiled and motioned for her to follow.

" Looks like you and I are in the same class."

--------------------------

what's this? The plot is going to thicken soon? OH NO! lol


	12. The New Girl pisses me off!

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Twelve

The class went well, as well as could be expected. Sirius basically ran them through some practice with a rather strange charm, then set them into pairs. He would walk across the class room, checking their work, he paused next to Mione and Emily. Emily dropped her wand and laughed nervously.

" Oh! Professor Black." She bent down and picked it up hastily, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Mione rolled her eyes at the silly girl, why did all women have to find him so damn attractive? Especially seeing as he was taken? At that though Mione felt herself blush to, and cursed her traitorous face.

Sirius just laughed at Emily's clumsiness.

" Ha, don't worry about it Miss Grant, and call me Sirius, all my students do." He patted Mione on the shoulder and smiled at her before he walked away. Mione was biting her bottom lip, a little smile on her face, she sighed and turned back to her partner to find her smiling slyly. Mione flinched inwardly, not liking that look at all.

" So Hermione, have you always gone to Hogwarts?" Mione nodded lowering her wand for a little break from practicing.

" Always, and I've always loved it here, I'm sure you'll like it to." Emily smiled that half smile again, Mione was starting to dislike this girl….a lot.

" Well, I don't know if I'll fit in, not knowing any one…hey say, can I hang out with you at lunch?" Mione nodded.

" Yes, I always sit with my best mates, Harry and Ron. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you joining us." Once again that half smile. She took a glance up at the teachers desk, Sirius had just sat down, putting his feet up and stretching out his shoulders. She cocked her head to one side and looked at Mione.

" So…is the sexy teacher single?" Mione coughed and frowned. This girl was asking her if her boyfriend was single?! Sure no one knew about Mione and him, but still! Mione tried to hide her dislike but probely failed.

" NO, he is not." Emily's grin slipped, perhaps a few mille inches.

" Sorry for asking, why so touchy _Mione?_ How do you know him?"

" Well if you must know! He's Harry's Godfather, and he's a vary close friend to me, I spent the summer at his home." After she said this she realized what it must sound like, and quickly added.

" Along with Professor Lupin and my friends."

Emily left it at that, and soon the class was dismissed.

Hermione was on her way to the great hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder, with out even looking she knew it was him and she turned smiling to find Sirius looking back at her.

" How's my favorite lady in the world?" He pulled her back into the shadow of the near by statue, bending down to kiss her. She stifled a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I'm okay I guess Sirius." He frowned at her softly before slyly grinning.

" So your getting used to this? Being her in Hogwarts with me?" She shrugged and smiled.

" Yeah its okay I, I'm a little worried about……people finding out……" He cut her off and shook his head.

" Don't even go there again Mione." He bent down to kiss her again but stopped. He looked away, pulling her into a hug. She looked up at him, his mood had changed and she wounded why.

" What are you thinking of?" He looked down at her after she spoke and he studied her face.

" I'm thinking, I'm completely hopeless now Mione, I cant help what I feel." She blushed and looked down towards their feet, she loved him but she felt weird when he spoke like this. This dint stop him from continuing though.

" And I know its….not logical Mione, but I don't want you to feel like this is wrong…..like we're wrong, because its not." He held her by the shoulders and looked down at her seriously. She sighed and smiled up at him, she didn't think there was any way in the world any one could love him more then she did in that moment.

" I'll never doubt us Sirius, I'll never doubt you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strange thing happened at dinner, Emily joined them, and they all said hi to her…..but what bothered Hermione…..was the way Harry kept shrugging off Ginny, and Emily openly fawned at Harry, it seemed she had found a new boy toy to drool over. And worse, Harry was actually paying attention to her! Hermione threw Harry a nasty look, she couldn't believe he was being a pig like this! And poor Ginny was fuming, Hermione stood up and took Ginny out of there, leaving a oddly calm Harry and a dumbfounded Ron there by themselves. As Mione took Ginny by the shoulders she felt her heart wrench as the poor girl wiped a silent tear from her cheek.

That wasn't the only odd thing to happen that night. Sirius caught Harry throwing glances towards Mione through out dinner, up until she left with Ginny. Sirius made a point to ask and make sure everything was okay when he saw her tomorrow, and to talk to Harry tomorrow as well.

Hermione had just left Ginny in the common room as she made one last dash to the Library, to pick up her advanced Transfiguration on Inanimate objects book. But before she even got there she heard a sickly sweet voice behind her.

" So Hermione, I know we just met and all, but how long have you two been together?" She said it in a low whisper so that only Mione could hear, even though no one was there, except for a few students down the hall making there way to there own common room. None the less Mione paled greatly and frowned slightly.

" Its not like that at all Emily, I just….we just…." She lost her voice, watching the look on the pretty blond girls face change from a sly grin to a down right nasty smirk, rivaling Malfoy's!

" Oh come of it! He is so tapping you!" Mione looked appalled at the older girl and took a step back.

" That's a snotty thing to say Emily! Even if I was with him, and I'm not saying I am, it would never be just for sex! And that's not what I want to talk about with you!" Mione hissed back at the girl, severely wishing she had never met the young woman. She pointed her finger at the blond, who did nothing but raise her eyebrow.

" How could you flirt with Harry like that at dinner, when he's with Ginny!?" Emily shrugged and rolled her eyes, but a grin slipped by.

" I cant help it if I find him cute…and besides if he WAS really with that Ginny girl, he wouldn't have been egging me on." Nether girl saw it coming, as Mione stepped back as a loud slap was heard echoing in the hall, and Emily's face slowly reddened at her cheek. Mione gasped and looked shocked, she hadn't intended to, but it had happened none the less. Emily stumbled back away from her.

" I …I cant believe you slapped me bitch." She said it in a breathless voice, as she watched Mione's back disappear, the bushy haired girl was to ashamed to stay behind. That was only the second time she had done any thing like that to a fellow student! The first being her punch to Malfoy's face….but she had always spoken for rational talking over violence of any kind to settle a dispute! What had come into her?!

Hermione burst into the common room only to find herself face to face with Harry.

" Mione? Why are you flushed like that?" He was in the middle of wiping his glasses of on his shirt, but put them back on as she burst into the room. Mione side stepped him and made her way to the girls stair case.

" Don't talk to me right now Harry, I'm disappointed in your behavior tonight." She was about to leave when she heard him chuckle and turned and faced him.

" WHATS SO FUNNY?" His grin disappeared slowly and he looked toward the fire.

" Its just…..you sound like Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gave him a dark look which he returned after a few moments.

" Don't look at me like that Mione!"

" Don't call me Mione any more Harry, and I'll look at you any damn way I please, when you do something like that to Ginny!" The common room went silent save for the padding of Ron's feet as he came down to meet them in the room, but he hung back in the shadows. It seemed this was an argument he didn't want to be part of, truth be told, he was flabbergasted as to why Harry would do such a thing.

Harry flinched and looked away. He looked…..what was that? Guilt? Shame? A mixture of anger.

" I had my reasons."

" Then tell me Harry!" She made her way over to him and sighed.

" Don't leave me like this, wondering what's wrong with you…you wouldn't do something like that to Ginny, I know you wouldn't." Harry turned away and made his way to the stairs.

" I guess its none of your business HERMIONE, at least not yet."

He left her there, in shock, and Ron looked disturbed as he whispered an apology to her and took after his best mate.

Mione felt a tear in her eye, he seemed upset with her? But why what had she done?

Her mind pointed out what she had done, but that was out of the question, as Harry would have no clue about that.

She made her way up to her bed, wishing desperately she could curl up against Sirius right now, and escape this for even a few moments.

----------------------------------------

Hmmmm, I'm not sure what happened with flitwik now that you mention it thinks Its just i wanted them both to be teachers S&R and charms came to mind lol


	13. A sinking feeling

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Thirteen

Ginny was upset, and that was probably an understatement. Hermione spent the whole first day of the weekend with the poor redhead.

" I wish you would feel better Ginny, none of this is your fault you know." She smoothed back the girls hair from her forehead, only to receive a sniffle in response. Hermione sighed, pulling away and grabbing her text book to read. Yes studding on the first day of the weekend was something only Mione did, but that wasn't her only reason today. She knew if she kept her mind busy, she would escape this bad feeling welling up in her chest….

Did Emily seriously know? Would she tell?

Mione swallowed hard and tried to forget it, immersing her self in the complex steps of brewing a evil spirit ward potion. But try as she may, she couldn't stop worrying. She glanced over to the sniffling girl in the bed by her side, she felt bad for Ginny, but she felt worse for her self. Sure Ginny had problems, but not problems, that is they got out, would result in Sirius' being sent to Azkaban. She shuddered.

" Mione?" She pulled her eyes away from the book and looked at her friend.

" Yes Ginny?" Ginny sat up a little, her light pink pajama top reflected the sun light and made Mione blink.

" c-can you get me some water p-please?" Mione smiled and grabbed a glass from on Ginny's nightstand. She waved her wand in front of it and mumbled a few choice words, the glass slowly filled with fresh clear water.

" Here you go Ginny." She handed the glass off and watched as she took a little slip. Once the glass was safely put away on the night stand, Mione heard a dejected whisper from the folds of the blanket.

" It is my fault you know." Mione looked at her sternly.

" No it is not Ginny Weasly, and I don't want to here any more of that kind of talk." Ginny wiped a silent tear form her cheek and shook her head softly.

" But it is Mione, I should have done something to keep him! I should have ….I should have…..I should have let him go further with me."

What had started as a defiant cry now ended in a small whisper. Hermione took pity on the poor girl and put her arm around her.

" Don't ever say that Ginny. If Harry REALLY cared he wouldn't have done any thing like this to you at all. No matter what you've done with him." Ginny sniffed and cuddled into Mione's robes.

" I guess your right Mione, but that doesn't make this hurt less."

-----------------------------------------

" Well hello sexy." Emily purred up at her visitor. They stood behind a statue of Margot the 4th, concealed by the heavy shadow so passing students couldn't see them.

" Yeah yeah, are you ready? " The males voice was impatient and he pushed the girl away slightly as she tried to nibble his bare neck.

" Stop and be serious!" She pouted up at him and sighed after a few moments.

" Alright, I get it, I know what I have to do….you just remember what you promised me got it?"

The mystery man scowled slightly and nodded allowing her to put her little arms around his waist. She giggled.

" I even set the place to go, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks for our public date. And remember…..( she leaned up and took a kiss from his lips ) Your going to enjoy it right?" He pushed her back again.

" Yes god damn it I said I would alright?" Suddenly he grabbed her elbow and shook her slightly.

" Concentrate damnit! I wont have you messing this up! Now get going over there now and I'll get every thing else ready." She snorted slightly, distorting her pretty face into something that reminded him of a little kid sucking on a lemon.

" I know already, and what the hell is with every one and that girl, what's so special about her that she gets all the attention huh?!" He gave her a warning look.

" Well I cant tell you what's special about her but I can tell you what she isn't….you." Emily stomped her foot and had to remind herself she was getting something out of this deal.

They parted ways, her heading of to the class rooms and him heading towards the owl room. He kept his back to her, ignoring the other students that walked by him. His back was tense, a small tremor in his step. He knew this was what had to be done, knew, but still this felt bad, what he was going to do was for the better of both of them.

" Then why do I feel like scum?" He spoke softly into the owl room. Thankfully it was empty and sighed pulling the small slip of parchment from his robe pocket. His owl hooted and floated down to him. He felt a paing of sadness having to turn her down. She hooted indignantly and flew of with a cuff to his head.

He called down the owl he wanted and it hooted softly extending its clawed foot.

" Take this to Hermione Granger right away." He stepped back and the owl took of in flight out the window. He couldn't help but feel that he had some how sentenced himself to a long and painful trial ahead.

---------------------

Sirius sighed and scratched his stubble on his chin before standing up and flopping the last graded paper down on the oak desk.

" Finally." He was done with grading and all he wanted now was to take a quick shower and then…..

He smiled slyly to himself, he knew what he wanted to do after that. The next trip to Hogsmead was coming up….and he wanted to ask his Mione to stay with him here in privet to get away from every one else. The idea of having his little beauty all to himself….in more ways then one excited him and he couldn't take the smile from his lips.

He took his shirt of and walked to the bathroom. Stepping inside he kicked his shoes off and the cold of the bathroom floor mad him shiver. He leaned down to start the water but a soft tapping came from his front door. He wondered who in the hell it could be, then it struck him it could possibly Mione herself. He dashed to the door.

" Oy just a sec I'm coming." He opened the door and blinked.

" Hello professor I was wondering if you had a few moments to spar?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there ya go, its short I know, but I lost all my chapter when my COMPUTER crashed! Bloody hell I was sad -cries-

So now I'm trying to get every thing written up again, but not to worry I only lost the three of my new chapters, and I'm almost done writing the next one ……..AGAIN lol

So any way hold on its coming and I hope you all still luv the story

-puppy eyes- cuz i luv all my readers lol

ShadowWillow


	14. the unwanted kiss

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Fourteen

Ginny sighed in her sleep and turned over, showing her back to Hermione.

She was lost in her own thoughts, thinking of every thing that had happened so far this year.

Just what was wrong with Harry? Why was he acting this way towards them? Just yesterday, Ginny and her had gone to the Great Hall for lunch, spotting Ron the went to sit down, but after Mione noticed that Harry and Sirius where over in the corner speaking about something, the look on both men's face was agitated. Mione watched them and failed to notice that Ginny had spotted them to. Her face paled and she stood up to leave, as Harry made his way back to the table. He first saw Mione sitting there…..then his gaze fell on the retreating back of Ginny, his hand went up like he was going to yell out to her, a word formed on his lips but instead he frowned and lowered his hand. Mione scooted down the bench to get closer to where he was sitting, but Ron grabbed her arm softly.

" No Mione, I don't think its best you know? Just leave them be for now."

" Ron! How can you say that! I mean yes, this isn't our business bu-" Ron cut her off.

" That's right Mione its not our business and all we can do is be there for them I guess." He ended with a shrug. He let go of her arm and went to attack his food, leaving her sitting beside him in thought. When he spoke again a bit of pot pie flew across the table.

" Err…Mione?" She pulled her eyes away from Harry who was sitting next to Emily. Mione's fists clenched beneath the table. If not for that horrible girl none of this would have happened!

" Mione? Oy you in there?" She was greeted with a wave of Ron's hand in her sight and she pushed it away.

" Yes Ronald?" He put his arm away and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

" Err well I was wondering if….you know." She frowned at him and wondered what in the world he meant.

" No I don't, what?" He looked down at his plate and shrugged again.

" If you know….You'd gotoHogsmeadwitme?" It took a few seconds to register what had been said and she looked away from him.

" Ron….I'd like to, but I…." She fetched around for a way to break it to him, but still sound nice.

" I just don't want to ruin our friendship." She turned to him and took his hand softly, looking up at him she was begging silently he would drop the whole matter…..She didn't want to break his heart more then she had to.

" You understand right?" He tried not to look to hurt, but she could tell he was.

" I'm sorry."

He smiled and shrugged.

" Its okay Mione, I get where your coming from."

A soft tapping came at the window and she looked up to see a big owl there. She couldn't for the life of her think who could be sending a note here, so with a heavy sigh she stood up and stretched out her arms and reached over to the small window. Unclasping the lock she stepped back as it fluttered inside and gave a little hoot. She held her finger up to her lips and smiled softly.

" Shhh you'll wake my friend." It quieted down and she took the note from it outstretched claw. She gave it a berttie-bot bean and it flew off. She opened the letter and couldn't help but smile as she noticed what was written there.

Dear Mione

Come see me in my office right away, I have great news.

S.

She glanced over to Ginny and seeing the girl was fast asleep. Would it hurt to leave her for a bit? She had promised to spend the day with the poor girl. She looked back down at the girl, she was snoring softly and Mione made up her mind…..she really did want to see Sirius.

------------------------------------

Sirius looked dumb founded down at that new girl named Emily.

" Umm, I'm actually busy right now Miss Grant." She batted her lashes up at him and he had to stop himself from snorting, she looked really stupid doing that.

" Oh this wont take long…please?" And with that she squeezed in past him and stood in the middle of his office. She marveled at how big and homey it looked. Sirius had to stop himself from saying something vary rude, this twit was being a complete snob! He shut his door and sighed in defeat, turning around he smiled half heartedly and spoke.

" Well if its only for a few moments I guess I can spare the time." She did that stupid thing with her lashes again and purred her answer…he wondered what the hell she was up to.

" Oh thank you Mr. Black…..I just need a few seconds actually."

He became aware that he was standing there with nothing but his pants and socks on. He went to turn into the bathroom when he felt little cold hands on his shoulder. Frowning and turning to look at her he was caught of guard when she clamped a hold of him and refused to let go.

" Grant what the fu-!!" She paused as if listening and a devious grin spread across her lips, Sirius heard it too….footsteps outside the door.

Before he could protest she kissed him and latched onto his bottom lips. NO NO NO! This was not happening he told himself as he pushed her off….

" What…." He turned in time to see her running from his open doorway.

" Mione."

--------------------

so another chappy up and it didnt take me a month ether -lol- so i wanna say...I HATE THAT EMILY GRL -mean face- she is so like some one i know

anyway i hope you enjoy, stay tuned next chapter coming soon, and i know this one was short, i sowwy - sad face-


	15. Some one has to be reasonable

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Fifteen

_Why do I have to think of you?_

_When I wake so early._

_Your face swimming in my mind._

_Its like a dream, that's real_

_But I still cant reach you_

_Please, don't fade_

_Don't take this away._

_**-Me**_

The water in the lake was completely still, Kind of like her heart. Right now she was kind of numb…something she had never felt before. Is that because it hurt so much when she saw him? So much she couldn't handle it, turning it all off?

She took a shaky breath.

She didn't know when, but when she finally broke down she wasn't sure how she would take this. Her knees buckled a little and she slid ungracefully to the ground. She slumped back against the oak tree, looking up in to the branches.

With the coming of a new month came the promise of colder weather, and she shivered as the breeze picked up, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Her mind kept going over all the things Sirius had ever said to her. All the feelings she had ever felt for him.

Could one kiss really change all that? One glance, one look. He had been holding her, his shirt of. This…..( she sobbed cradling her head in the crook of her arms, brig her knees up to her chest like a scared child. ) This cant be real!

I love you!

I'll always love you

She felt all mixed up, cornered, rushed even. She loved him, she wanted to hold him, but at the same time she knew…..she knew what had to be done.

Her sleeves were getting wet, and the night was starting to fall by the time she heard the yelling. She moaned into her arm not wishing her silence to be disturbed. Hurried footstep came her way and she only buried her face further.

" Hermione?!" Harry was standing beside her looking down, he bent to put his hand on his knee, he was panting from running.

" Hermione?" He reached down and put his hand gingerly on her shoulder.

" Hermione….what's…err wrong?" It seemed like she wasn't going to answer, but after a few moments she lifted her chin and looked up at him, her tear stained face. She went to speak but was cut off when Harry shook his head.

" Don't worry Mione……I now what he did." She started a bit..

" How do ….you know about that?" She frowned slightly looking up him, he looked…happy? Angry?

" I've known for awhile Mione……I guess that's why I was so short with you the last month or so….you and Ginny, cuz I figured she knew." Mione wiped a tear from her cheek.

" I never told Ginny…I never told any one." Her body shook lightly as she stood up. She looked at him, his eyes half hooded against the soft light of the setting sun.

" Harry…..I'm sorry…I never wanted to hurt you….you need to go to Ginny Harry she needs you." He bit his bottom lip and took her into a hug.

" I'm not angry Mione, not at you." He squeezed her shoulders to his chest and sighed agitatedly.

" Sirius should never have done anything like that, I know he took advantage of you Hermione, and I hope you can see that know." Beneath all her emotional turmoil she felt a spark of suspicion towards Harry, what was he talking about? And how in the bloody hell did he even know?

He wanted to walk her himself to common room, after some pushing she gave in and was lead inside the Hogwarts. She didn't know how she was going to face Sirius anymore…….

Some of the students were starring at her obvious state as she was still crying of and on. She didn't here the loud foot steps, or Harry's angry tone. Only when she felt Sirius's hand on her shoulder did she look up.

He looked pained.

------------------------

He wanted to grab her and hug her, maybe never let go, anything o make that look go away, the one she was giving him now.

" Mione? Come on we need to talk." He took her gently by her arm but she took a step back. Harry interjected.

" Hey get away Sirius!" Sirius looked bewildered at his godson, why was Harry……did Mione tell him?!

" Harry I don't know what your thinking right now, but its best if she comes with-"

" No! I don't know what your thinking but ( stepped between Mione and his godfather lowering his voice so only Sirius could hear ) What's best for you and Mione is to not make a scene in the hallway." Sirius flinched at the bitter tone in Harry's voice, glancing around he had to admit this really wasn't the place.

" You wouldn't want students to find out you're an old perv would you?" Sirius frowned.

" Harry, you have no right to take this tone with me, now step aside." He reached out to move Harry, but Mione finally found her voice.

" please…just stop. Harry let me talk to Sirius for a few minutes….we do need to discus some things." Sirius' face beamed at her……

She felt her heart wrench.

Why couldn't she just be standing here, looking at him smiling? Maybe they would lean down for a kiss, forgetting where they were, in a perfect world.

This was wrong.

He reached out and took her shoulder, she didn't tug away! Maybe he had a chance….she couldn't be that mad if she was willing to talk to him right? He could feel some hope being shed on his mind. His Mione was quite….but that was best he didn't want to talk until he had her all to himself in his study.

The door clicked shut.

" Mione you don't know what you really saw there." He was starting to get worried, she hadn't said ANYTHING to him at all! He walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug. Still nothing. He placed a little kiss on her cheek, tasting the salt of her tears.

" oh, sweetheart….please say something." He lifted her chin and she looked at him. Her pretty little lips parted and he heard her little voice.

" I love you Sirius." He let out a long held breath and held her tighter.

" I was going to take a shower Mione, when she came to my door. I answered and she just threw herself at me Mione, you have to believe me!" He felt her face nuzzle into his neck and her heart was racing against him. He made lazy circles on the small of her back.

" Please baby, believe me, I love you Mione." She sighed pulling away.

" I know Sirius…….I know you think you love me." His heart was tearing inside.

" No! Its not like that Mione!"

" But it is Sirius….you're an adult, and I'm not even out of school yet." He clenched his fist reaching out for her trying to hug her again….maybe if he showed her she would understand? But she backed away again and her face was half hidden by her fly away hair tonight.

" You're a newly free man Sirius. You'd be happier not tied down to me, I mean, there's so much for you to do, that you couldn't before.

" Don't be an Idiot Mione! I can do all those things WITH you! Don't do this, I know you think I cheated, but I didn't! Just calm down….let me hold you." She frowned and swatted his hand away, suddenly she wasn't so sad, suddenly she was angry.

" You cant make this better with a hug Sirius! This isn't something you can fix so easily."

She took advantage of his shock and slipped by him heading for the door, but stopped as she heard a curious noise coming from him.

" You….cant leave me Mione…..I couldn't take that." She knew he was looking at her, she knew, if she turned she would give up. She knew…this was hurting him. But this was best right? This was best or him? To be without her gave him a better chance of living his life to the fullest. Being with her was risky and dangerous.

" Sirius….some people know now…..I cant stay with you, I wont be the reason you get in trouble." She opened the door faltering in her step.

" Some one has to be reasonable in this relationship."

The door closed behind her, and he stood there. The fire burned in his fire place, the light casting dancing shadows across the room.

He slid to the floor.

Damn her.

--------------------------

I know the last couple of chappeis have been hard on Mione, but I almost feel worse about Sirius, his poor little heart -cries-

Seriously though, this chapter hit so close to home, I really had a hard time writing it, even though the events aren't exactly what happened to me, it was still vary hard.

I hope you can all enjoy this chapter, and be sure to wait for the next as it will be coming soon.

Luv shadowwillow


	16. A much needed talk between friends

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Sixteen

Remus was extremely happy in the months that followed. His best friend was unusually quite and unusually subdued…..Remus knew he was hurting inside, but this really was for the good. He clasped his friends shoulder as they sat at the head table in the great hall. Sirius had been skiving of meals and opting to eat by himself in his rooms, on many occasions Remus had joined him, he hated that his friend was suffering, but really this was best. So after much coaxing Black had agreed to come to the great hall for dinner. Sirius wasn't sure why, but seeing as Hermione didn't turn up he felt all the more horrible. Where was she?

He rolled his food across is plate, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

_I should have known…..I'd hurt her in some way. That's just what I do._

_Not only does Mione hate me, Harry wont speak to me ether! But this whole thing….it hurts like a knife to my heart! Is love supposed to feel like this, if it is……I almost wish I had never fallen in love, think of the pain she must be feeling._

" Did you hear that Dumbledore will be gone for five days? Something about he order." His attempt to conversation brought him nothing and after a few moments Padfoot reply showed that his earlier comment had gone in one ear and out the other quite fast.

" My pain is nothing compared to hers." He whispered darkly. Remus sighed next to him.

" Padfoot……walk with me."

They stood out in the grounds, the sun was setting softly casting an eerie glow across the lake. Of in the distance Sirius could make out the Whomping Willow, its leaves turning.

" There was nothing good about the whole thing from the beginning Sirius. The only reason I didn't say anything was because I knew if I did, you would be punished in some way. I couldn't bring myself to do it, not when I thought of James Padfoot, not when I have these memories of perfect days, I couldn't do that to some one I trust with my life." Remus was his usual calm and composed, with that undertone of sadness, Sirius felt like the worst thing in the world, as he looked into his friends eyes, had he caused that pain?

Why was he hurting the people he loved?

" Sirius?…are you okay?" Black looked up into his old friends face. It seemed he had spaced out for a second.

" Why is it wrong Lupin my friend?"

He looked taken aback by the question. Surely some one as educated as Black ( even if he did hardly pay enough attention to his studies when he was younger ) Not understand why it was wrong….no down right disgusting to take the innocence of a minor……albeit an almost adult minor, she being 17 and all, but that was beside the point.

" Sirius you most be joking?" He frowned softly as Sirius stuffed his hands into his pockets and gazed over the placid cover of the lake, ice was beginning to form around the banks…..it was unusually cold this time of year. Sirius thought his heart was unusually cold. Remus sighed.

Why had this happened? He didn't blame Hermione, all though she is a smart enough girl to know not to get mixed up in something like this! But after all, she is just a young girl….and almost all females felt attraction towards his friend standing there right now, with a painfully mournful face. And Sirius…..was nothing but a big kid in his heart. He had never claimed to be in love before. He had always had his fill with one night stands then moved on to something more fun next week. Remus had always thought that very unreasonable, knowing that he himself would wait a life time to find his life mate. But still he couldn't fault his friend, after all it wouldn't be Sirius without it. And the years spent in Azkaban had been enough to change him drastically….was that some of wait had brought them to this?

Because the was no denying that Sirius, truly thought what he was feeling for Hermione was Love, and Hermione….well poor Mione must be hurting bad right now. Not that he would know, she came to class, then she disappeared. She refused to talk about it to anyone, and Sirius had, through Remus, set up a schedule for her to do her DADA class when he wasn't there, leaving the work up on the board and letting her turn it in when he was gone for lunch. He didn't have the heart to force her too look at him, he didn't want to make it worse.

However Remus thought it was high time him and his friend had a chat with her, this needed to be resolved.

Remus looked at his friend closer, he seemed haggard, a light dusting of hair on his face signaled he was long over due for his next shave, the darkened flesh around his eyes showed he had very little sleep….and worse, Remus was sure he was drinking again.

" Its wrong Padfoot, because she's young enough to be your daughter."

" But she's not."

" She's to naive to handle something like this."

" She's more mature then half the women I've met Lupin." His voice lightened slightly at the mention of her, as he compared her to some of his old conquests. She was more beautiful then them too, he thought.

" She's not even a legal adult."

" She will be soon enough."

" She's not even aware what love is Sirius!" Sirius whipped around and grabbed his friends robes in his fists.

" Mione loves me damnit REMUS! Its real it really is!" It made him angrier as he realized that his voice resembled one of a teenage boy trying desperately to get his point across.

Damnit he's not a teenager! He's a reasonable adult and this matter was more serious then life or death in his mind. Remus pushed his friend of him and his face became impatient.

" Its not love Sirius! Its infatuation! Its not real, and you took it to far and now she's broken for it!" Sirius's mood changed from anger to something worse as he turned away. He felt shame well up for being rough with his only friend at the moment, and his words…..stung badly.

" You don't need to remind me that I hurt every one around me." He ground out softly. Remus could only watch as his friend seemed to draw into himself and turned his rigid back to Remus.

" Padfoot…" his voice was softer and he reached out to touch him.

" Don't! Just go!" Remus was taken aback by the outburst, but before he could say more his friend broke out into a complete tirade.

" I don't need to be reminded that I hurt her, I hurt he bad! And there isn't a moment I don't want to comfort her! I want to curl up next her and shield her from it! I want to die just so I can stop this numb ach, I want to make her know how much I love her, I want….I wish, I wish I had never fallen in love, never felt so happy, so I couldn't miss it when it was torn from me." He screwed his face up and bent into a crouch trying his hardest not to scream, not to curse something into oblivion for his frustration. Finally his friend was able to wrap an arm around his cold shoulders.

" I didn't…..I didn't even know that girl, Remus…I hadn't even paid attention to her in class." Remus gave his shoulders a squeeze and nodded.

" I know Sirius…..and I'm sorry I, belittled your feelings for her. I understand you love her, you just." He sighed.

" You just cant."

Sirius grew silent, as they crouched there for what seemed like hours before he found his voice again.

" how can it be wrong when its real, I really love her, I just want her happy that's all."

They made their way silently up to the school. Sirius, lost in thoughts of Mione, and Remus, full of doubts and worry.

-----------------------------

Alright my lovely buggers -smile- I took in your suggestion that the name 'Mione' was over used, I agree, I think I did get cared away a little. Also this chapter had a lot of Remus in it huh? I'm going to make a Remus fic soon some time later this year, I'm open for suggestions as to who could be his pairing -grins- so drop me a review, cuz you know I luv it when ya do, and tell me who you think would be good when ya do. I'm open to ALL suggestions, so give me what ya got.

Any way I would also like to add, I have about three more chapters before this ends!!!! Its nearing and I'm sad to see it come to a close - whimpers- Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this looky into Remus and Sirius' thoughts, it was long over due I know that much lol

p.s. When my story is finished I'll be contacting

Quick thanx to all my reviewers and a special thanx to

Something-French-Sounding

For reviewing so much and loving the story lol

And of course

onlytomriddle

For offering to be my beta and I accept as long as you still wanna - big grin-


	17. Attack!

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Seventeen

The picture waved merrily up at her. His arm wrapped around her waist, his eyes intent upon her face as she laughed.

Her finger ran over his face in the picture, and he hugged her tight. Hermione and Sirius looked happy. Hermione closed her eyes, willing it not to hurt so much. What would she give to have that with him again? A million gallons, no surely all the gallons in the world would do wouldn't it? Maybe if she gave up her books? The thought freighted her, but if it meant she could once again hold him close to her…..well that was something she could honestly say, she would give the library up for!

A single tear slid down and lighted upon the picture. Sirius pulled Mione and himself to the left to miss the tear, and he nuzzled closer to her. Oh god.

_What have I become? One of those girls I always said I would never be, hopelessly in love, and what good is that?! Not good at all that's it, and here I am crying over my broken heart._

_But I wouldn't have it any other way, if it meant I would have never known what it felt like to be loved, to be wanted. To be held like that, in not just an embrace, but an act of……oh god Sirius, I'm so glad you were my first._

She held back the tears, and wiped her cheeks with her other hand.

Suddenly the girls dormitory room burst open.

" Hermione Come On!!" She looked up shakily at the panting Lavender and Ginny running in behind her.

" What is it you two, what could possibly important enough to-"

" The scho- the teachers ordered the perfects to round up the students Mione! The schools under attack!" Mione looked from one horror stricken face to the next and jumped up hastily the picture still in hand.

" Oh my god lets go!" She grabbed her wand from the night stand and Ginny reached out take her hand as all three girls bolted down the stairs. The common room was packed full as all the Gryffindor's stood in a semi-panic, held in check only by the older, more experienced students. Mione looked around but couldn't see any of her friends.

" Ginny were are the others? Harry, Ron?"

" Over here!" Lavender pulled the two behind her as they made there way to the front and they saw the two near the portrait hole.

" Mione!" Ron threw his arms around her." Despite the panic in her, she couldn't help but notice, the silent treat meant he had given her was broken…..and he was embracing her like he cared again! The last few months that Harry and Ron had known about her and Sirius, Ron had stopped speaking to her fully, and she had only Harry to lean on, he seemed more upset with Siri then with her.

" Oh Mione its bad, its real bad." Ron said, finally letting her go. Harry was shoved by some third years pulling into a group, and he stepped closer to them a furious look upon his face.

" Its Deatheaters Hermione! Remus warned me, there gathering all the students up in the dorms, and once the cost is clear in the hall ways the perfect come and fetch us." Lavender sobbed.

" What if they come to attack us while were escaping?! Where are we to go!? " Ginny turned very pale and spoke in a soft broken voice.

" the teachers are keeping the Deatheaters trapped on the other side of the castle. As far as where we're going its down into the dungeons, Flitwick and Snape have it sealed of, and once all the students are in their going to seal it so as not to be breached except by the teachers." Hermione couldn't hear well over the sudden rapid beating of her heart. Sirius

Sirius was out there. Fighting Deatheaters.

She almost puked, her stomach twisting in a knot. He cant die…..he cant….

Ron shook his head making a fist.

" Why are they even here!? Their bloody idiots to be invading the school with Dumbledore here!"

" But he's not Ron." Harry grimaced.

" He had to leave for London yesterday….just be happy Voldemort himself didn't show up." Every one save for Hermione flinched at the name.

Just then the portrait swung open.

" Every one this way now!" Every one made a mad dash for the portrait, Lavender sprinted and managed to get out in the first wave, but Ginny Harry Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

" We don't get separated understand?" Ginny let out a soft sob and nodded, Harry reached over and pulled her to him.

" It'll be okay Ginny….I wont let anything happen to you….I swear it." She let herself sob again as she shook her head violently holding onto him. She leaned up and pecked his lips with a kiss, in this life or death situation Hermione could tell she could care less about how he had treated her, right now she just wanted to know he was there for her. Ron grabbed Mione by the wrist and pulled her towards the portrait. She prayed silently clutching the picture to her chest.

The four of them took of in the last wave of students to leave the dorm.

---------------------------------

Very upsetting indeed. I know this is unexpected for most of you, I like surprising my readers -evil grin- not much Sirius, because the last chapter centered around him, and some Remus, btw Fiction Vixen I'm going to definitely make a Mione/Remus, because I luv that pairing as well, I mean who doesn't love our lovable Remus? But I'm still open for pairings because I want to please - bows- so please give me request if you have any.

but alas what's going to happen huh? Will the Deatheaters take control, will Dumbledore return in time?! Will the teachers make it out fine!? Oy I know what's going to happen and even I am worked up lol

Luv

Shadow.W


	18. A performance?

**.:Tenerme ama:.**

By Shadow willow

Chapter Eighteen

Sirius felt the curse fly over his shoulder and ducked in time to miss it.

" Bloody hell!" He threw his wand up and muttered the nastiest curse he could think of, and the Deatheater was caught in the chest as his body became immobile and boils sprouted around his face.

" Good one Padfoot." Remus came from around the corner and took up position by his friends back to watch his blind spot. At their feet lay five Deatheaters tied and bound, their wands taken from them.

" Remus! Where's Mione do you know?!" Lupin cast a protecting charm as another curse was flown there way, Sirius quickly dispatched that enemy as well.

" She's with the others and their on they're way to the dungeons now as we speak."

After a few moments Sirius cursed and turned to his friend.

" I need to make sure she's okay Remus, I cant stand here with out being sure!" He kicked a near by Deatheater and he didn't move.

" We've taken them all out over here, the rest can round up the last of them, I'm going." Remus grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

" No Sirius! We go to the others, she'll be okay….trust me Padfoot." They looked at each other for a few moments, both panting from the prolonged battle they were fighting.

" I…I trust you." Remus smiled.

" When this is all over, you can go to her, I promise."

Her heart was beating fast, pounding against her chest, so loud she was sure every one could hear its rapid beat. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she bit her bottom lip, subsequently bruising it from the pressure.

"Settle down Hermione, don't worry." Their feet, pounding on the floor of the corridor settled to a halt as she stopped and turned to Ron, Harry stopping also.

" And why shouldn't she worry!?" The other group of students was pulling away, following the head girl and boy, seemingly not to notice the golden trio's absence.

" We're running away while all our teachers, and some of them our friends mind you, are fighting to the death with the bloody enemy!" Ron looked angry, he turned his eyes away, his face flushing red.

" Don't think I'm not worried about them, I just think we need to worry about yourself more right now." Hermione shook her head and turned away from both of them. She slowly started down the corridor. She was so sick with worry over Sirius she couldn't handle it any more.

" Just shut up both of you! While your bickering, Sirius is fighting with his life to protect us!" She turned a scathing look towards them, she knew they were only worried sick like her, but she couldn't handle it right now. If yelling at them made her feel any better then that's what she would do.

When she looked at their hurt faces, she realized she didn't feel any better, she felt ten times worse.

" So that's all you ever think of, right Mione? Sirius." Harry took a step towards her and she stepped back, he looked so menacing right now she really felt like he would strike her.

His face turned from anger to sadness in a split second and it left her even more confused.

" Harry are you alright?" She reached out to touch his shoulder.

None of them realizing that the others had pulled out of site, leaving them in the corridor alone.

He pushed her hand away.

" You fucked him didn't you?" She felt the blood drain from her face and she took a moment to recover from that. Her voice completely left her however, and she was left standing there gapping like she had been struck dumb. The silence was lifted when Ron pointed a finger at her.

" You slut!" This snapped her back to reality and she turned away from them. Her mind flashed towards all the hours she had spent with Sirius, sex or no sex…….how could any of that be wrong? How could loving some one that much be wrong?

She smiled faintly as she finally understood.

" I'm sorry you can't except my choices guys." She looked over her shoulder at them, they just stood there, shoulder to shoulder looking right back at her.

" All I want you to know, is I love you…and I always will." She felt a wet trail of tears start to slid down her cheek.

" Even if you can't love me any more."

_Because I have Sirius_

The dripping was so instant. Emily wanted to scream that if some one didn't fix that damn sink soon she was gonna hex it into oblivion! She pouted as she sat in the dungeon. Her hands tightly around her shoulders as she hugged her self like a small child does.

" I had been doing my face mask when they called us to get down here, those damn Deatheaters are so inconsiderate!" The green slime was indeed caked onto her face and she kicked her feet out, hitting the nearest person……which happened to be a very large seventh year.

The guy turned around and got into her face, she noticed also that others where staring….more like glaring at her.

" If you don't shut you fly trap, I'll personally hex you until all of you is permanently green!" She paled, which no one could tell, the smell of his breath alone was incentive not to speak back. She realized the rest of the students agreed with him, she hung her head and stood away from the others.

" Today just sucks….I want to wash this off!"

Just then the doors flew open and in stormed most of the Gryffindor house. She narrowed her eyes, in the crowed she spotted the jet black and bright red of the two boys….and sure enough in followed the shock of bushy brown hair.

Hermione didn't waste any time, she ripped her self away from the others and made her way towards the corner. It was shadowy, and it was secluded In away, by a shelf of ingredients.

" Sirius….please be safe….please come back to me…." She leaned limp against the wall.

" I can't believe your still worried about him!" She turned her head to the voice and saw one of the few people she would rather sell her soul, then see at that moment.

" Emily just go away!" She looked rather ridiculous at the moment, and Mione felt sure is she wasn't in this state, she would have laughed at her.

She clucked her tongue and folded her arms in front of her.

" I don't know what's wrong with you granger, even after that performance I made, you still think you love him?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

" What do you mean…..performance?"


End file.
